


Strange And Unexpected Changes

by Iwanttobeawitchlalala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Freeform, Creature Fic, Dominant Lucius, Dominant Severus, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gender Change, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttobeawitchlalala/pseuds/Iwanttobeawitchlalala
Summary: A surprise inheritance... body changes... discoveries of betrayals... and being the mate of 2 sexy men... our favorite green eyed Gryffindor is in for one hell of a shock.WARNING- this fic has a gender change in the beginning, brought on by a creature inheritance. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/?, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 159





	1. Where The Hell Is It?!

Harry laid on his cot in Dudley's second bedroom. He is impatiently watching the numbers on the old clock by his bed slowly tick down. It was 11:55 pm on July 30th, the day before his 17th birthday and he was waiting for it to become midnight so he could get the hell out of the Dursleys'. In 5 minutes, he was going to become an official adult in the wizarding world and leave this hell on earth forever. 

He planned on going to live with Sirius and Remus until he graduated Hogwarts. Yeah, Sirius was alive. Right before he fell through the Veil after Bellabitch hit him with that Stunner, Remus grabbed him. He hadn't been harmed at all, except from when he was hit by a Cruciatus by another Death Eater. Harry killed Voldemort later on that night, after he possessed him. He tried to AK Harry, but once again, it rebounded. And this time it did the job. Moldyshorts is no more! Yay! Sirius was declared innocent and the Ministry payed him 100,000 galleons a year for “the inconvenience of being wrongfully imprisoned”, as the dunderhead of a Minister put it before he was replaced by Kingsley Shacklebolt, after the public called for a change in leadership due to the incompetence of Fudge. 

After that, Harry had begged Dumblefuck to let him move in with Padfoot, but he'd spouted a bunch of shit about blood wards and Deatheaters and sent him on his merry way. But… Why couldn't he stay at Grimmauld Place? It was warded just as heavily as Hogwarts, Dumbledore himself said so. And yet, he sent Harry back to the place he had told him was where he was abused. The place he begged Dumbledork each year not to send him to. But everytime, he told Harry to stop being dramatic. He told him to be grateful that he had a loving home, even if it was with muggles. That it was the safest place for him.

It was then that Harry fully stopped trusting him. He had not trusted him since Fourth Year, when he was forced to participate in that horrible Tournament. Harry had learned later that Dumbledore, as his magical guardian, could have gotten Harry out of it by refusing to give permission, as the Bylaws of the game stated that the guardians of each participant had to sign off on it before the game commenced. But he didn’t. He allowed Harry to fight a dragon. If he hadn’t known Parseltongue, he would not have made it out of there alive. Thankfully, he emerged with just a cut on my shoulder, and tied with Cedric. Dumbledore forced Harry to rescue his best friend from the bottom of a lake, and made him take part in a ridiculously dangerous maze, filled with dangerous magical creatures- that led to the confrontation in the graveyard and the death of a student. 

As Harry thought about it more, he realized a lot of inconsistencies. For example, in 1st year, with the Philosopher's stone, why would he place such a dangerous item that he was going to use as a lure for Voldemort in a school? And in second year, how on Earth did none of the teachers know what was attacking students? It was pretty obvious and there were multiple hints, such as all the roosters being killed in the beginning of the year, and the fact that the Basilisk’s victims were petrified, as well as it being something the Heir of Slytherin could control. Plus, the wards around the school were trained to detect and alert the Headmaster when Dark Objects- such as Tom Riddle’s diary, and other Horcruxes- were brought into the school. So why did he not realize it and put a stop to the event before it happened? 

Then, in Third Year, he let the Dementors stay, even after they kept coming inside school grounds multiple times and kept attacking Harry. He also could have demanded that Sirius have a trial at the end of the year. After all, he was Supreme Mugwump of the International confederation of Wizards, as well as Chief Warlock or the Wizengamot. In Fourth Year, he should have known Barty Crouch Jr. was not Alastor Moody, as they were good friends and had known each other for years. The list goes on and on of all the things that didn’t add up. There were so many things wrong with what he did. And when Harry went and talked to Remus and Sirius, they agreed with him, saying they didn’t trust him either, but were following him so they could still have contact with Harry. They also added a few things to the list of things he did wrong or things that didn’t sit right with them from when they were in school and during the first war and last 15 years. 

They decided to continue the act like they were his loyal followers and just watch what he does. He’s been gaining power from the time Voldemort was defeated. He hadn’t done anything suspicious, yet the 2 Marauders and their cub were still worried. 

Harry was ripped from his thoughts as he noticed the time. There are 15 seconds until midnight. He sat up, silently counting down the seconds as he pulled out his wand, ready to shrink his trunk and get the hell out of there. He was planning on taking the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, where he had a room waiting, then flooing to Number 12 in the morning so he didn’t interrupt the inhabitants of the house at night, since he didn’t tell them he was coming. He wanted to surprise them. 

As the clock struck 12, he whispered “Happy Birthday, Harry!” and was about to stand when horrible pain started at the top of his head. He slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his yell of pain as he gripped his skull. Hedwig, who had been sleeping in her cage, woke with a startled hoot. He wandlessly cast a silencing charm around the room- even though the dursleys had gone to the beach yesterday, and wouldn’t be returning for the week, he didn’t want to wake the neighbors- and let out another cry of pain, moving the hand from his mouth. The pain had travelled down his body and an even worse pain started in his ears, then chest, back, arms, legs, and hips. A bright white light started emanating from somewhere, and Harry was lifted off the bed into the air. He let out a cry of agony as the pain spread to his groin. Hedwig screeched and fought the confines of her cage as her master writhed in pain. All she could think about was getting out and helping Harry. 

After what seemed like hours, he couldn’t take the pain, which had become worse than the Cruciatus. He passed out. Hedwig watched with wide eyes and a worried tilt of her head as her beloved master changed before her eyes. 

~

Harry woke up on his bed a while later. He was incredibly sore. As he tried to stand, his muscles protested every movement. Hedwig, who hadn’t slept at all after being awoken, hooted worriedly. He looked at her and gave a reassuring smile. He didn’t get too far when he tried to stand again, as there was something that seemed to be holding him down. He looked to see if there was anything on his chest, but there wasn’t. He then realized it felt like it was coming from behind him. He sat up and looked behind him, giving a yell of surprise. There, on his back, was a pair of wings. They looked to be about 5 feet long, or maybe a bit more, each and had a height of about 3 feet. They were glistening white, with specks of emerald green, black and silver at the tip of the feathers on the end. He slowly stood up after he got over the shock. He went to the mirror to see what else had changed, and gave another yell of surprise. Hedwig hooted again but Harry was too surprised to pay any attention to her. 

Looking back at him, was a girl. She was about 5’5”, the same height as Harry. Her skin was smooth, no blemishes in sight, and had a creamy white color to it. She had a beautiful, heart shaped face. Her nose was a bit shorter than Harry’s was, and turned up cutely in the end. She had full, plup, pouty lips that just begged to be kissed. Her eyes were wide and innocent. They were the brightest green that Harry had ever seen, and her pupils were vertical slits. She had shiny raven hair that had streaks of green and silver in it. It was curly and slightly wild. A piece fell onto her forehead on the right side. It reached down her back to her hips, which were flared in an appealing, sexy way. She had a tiny waist, which tapered the flared out into said hips. Her arms were thin and had a beautiful, vine like tattoo. It started at the middle knuckle on each hand and made its way up her arm, wrapping around it. It was a mixture of silver, purple, black and green. it disappeared into her shirt and reappeared slightly on her pale neck. Her legs were shapely, and on her chest, were  _ breasts _ . Folded behind her back was matching wings with Harry. And her ears were pointed at the top and slightly long, like an elf. She was the wet dream of any man. 

But all Harry saw was an average looking girl in the place of his reflection. He frowned and rubbed his eyes. The girl did too. He started and raised his eyebrows. So did the girl. He raised his left hand and waved it in an intricate pattern, and so did the girl. He gaped. So did the girl. He rolled his head. He snapped his fingers. He jumped up and down. He licked his lips. He touched his face. He flipped the girl off. Everything he did was mirrored by that girl. He sighed, confused, and ran a hand through his hair. Then his eyes widened. His hair was softer than ever before. It was also long. He reached behind his head and back, feeling the hair. He pulled it in front of him and gasped. It was long and shiny. Unnaturally so. 

He looked at the mirror and the girl was once again in the same position as he was. He took a deep breath and reached his shaking hands up to his ears. He felt them and gasped. They were pointed, just like the girl’s in the mirror. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes as he slowly moved his hands to his chest. He choked on air when he felt the mounds of flesh. Slowly he cracked his eyes open and looked down. There they were, as he feared. 

_ ‘Wait,’  _ he thought.  _ ‘If I have breasts, does that mean-’  _ he couldn’t even finish the thought. He slowly pulled the waistband of his pants and underwear out and looked in. As he suspected, or rather feared, his penis was gone, replaced by… well, you get the picture. 

He let out a whimper and then a hysterical giggle. “Where the hell is it!” He said, only just realizing that his voice was higher pitched than before. “Oh Merlin.” He let out another whimper, and with that, he fell to the floor and lost consciousness. 

##

Lucius and Severus were sleeping in their bed at Malfoy Manor when they both woke up, feeling the discomfort that they felt when their mate was in pain. They looked at each other, and noticing that both were fine, their eyes widened and Lucius cast a Tempus charm. 12:01. 

“Severus, this means that our third mate is coming into his or her inheritance!” Lucius got up and started pacing. “They aren’t dead like we thought!” 

Lucius Malfoy was a veela, and the mate of Severus Snape, who was a vampire. They had been together since Severus came into his inheritance. When Lucius’s father, Abraxas Malfoy, found out that his mate was a man, he had forced Lucius to marry Narcissa Black. But what he didn’t know was that Narcissa and Lucius had worked out an arrangement.. He was to marry her, and provide for whatever she wanted. In turn, she agreed to marry him and let him still be with Severus. He had to have an heir with her, but he had gotten Severus pregnant (Some creatures could get pregnant. Not wizards without a potion, but some creatures could.) and transferred the baby to Narcissa with magic. She had given birth to Draco, and they had fooled Abraxas. She hadn’t cared for him and he hadn’t cared about her more than their business transactions. Draco had seen her as the person who was pretending to his mother, and she pretended to love him as a son in public. Draco knew that Severus was his other birth parent. All of them had existed with polite indifference to each other. She died at Voldemort’s side in the Ministry a little over a year ago. 

After Abraxas forced him to join the death eaters by threatening Severus and Draco’s lives, and Severus’ father did the same with him, they both became spies for the Light side. Now that both their fathers were dead and the war was over, they were able to be together publicly. 

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. While both he and Lucius were happy together, they were also both dominants and both were too old to carry children. They had a submissive, and every day without him or her was torture. They wanted more children, and they also needed their submissive to fill the hole in their hearts that no matter how hard they tried, neither one could fill for the other.

“I can’t believe that our submissive is finally ready for us,” Severus said softly. “After all these years…” he trailed off with a smile on his face. 

“I know,” Lucius said, smiling as well. He stopped pacing, sitting on the bed beside his mate and kissed him softly. “Finally.” 

They didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. The relief, happiness, excitement, anxiety and underlying worry kept them awake. 


	2. Too Many Surprises

Harry was awoken by a tapping sound and Hedwig’s hooting. He sat up with a groan and found that he was on the floor. The memories of why he fainted came rushing back and he groaned again, hoping it was all a dream. He looked down at his chest and felt his ears and sighed when he felt the points and saw the breasts. The tapping came again and he looked to the window to see a large, beautiful black owl with a letter on the windowsill. I grabbed my wand from the floor where it fell last night and opened the window, magically spreading the bars over the window so the owl could get inside. After the owl flew over to the desk and dropped an official looking letter there, he easily undid the lock that was on Hedwig’s cage and opened it. She let out a relieved hoot and stepped out, then flew to his shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately. He summoned a piece of bread he had hidden underneath the floorboard for her and set it on the desk. She hopped off his shoulder and started eating it.

Harry picked up the letter and saw the Gringotts seal on it. He quickly opened it and read: 

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ It has come to our attention that you have come into your inheritance. We would like it if you could come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience so we can discuss it with you. It is customary to do an inheritance test for those who are the last of their line on the birthday that marks their seventeenth year. We also have some business to discuss, as it seems you have not been answering our letters.  _

_ We are aware that you do not have a license of Apparition, as is required by Wizarding Law before you do so, so this letter is a portkey. The password is HONORIS. Speak it anytime today and you shall be portkeyed directly to Gringotts. Please send back a reply that includes the time you shall be arriving so we can be prepared with the owl.  _

_ Thank you for your cooperation. _

_ Respectfully,  _

_ Griphook _

_ Potter Account Manager  _

Harry stared at the letter in confusion. He didn’t know what it was referring to- he had not gotten any letters.  _ ‘I have a feeling Sirius and Remus will want to hear whatever they need to discuss with me. I wonder if it has to do with these strange changes.’ _ He shook his head and set the letter on the table, glancing at the clock. It was 7:23. He sighed, pulling out a few sheets of parchment from his trunk. He wrote a letter in reply:

_ Master Griphook or Whomever It Concerns:  _

_ I received a letter requesting my presence. I shall arrive at 8:00. I am bringing my godfather and his intended with me. I have a feeling that they will want to hear whatever we will discuss.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Harry J. Potter _

He folded the letters and then gave it to the owl, which took it and with a bob of it’s regal head, flew back out the open window. After that, he wrote another letter.

_ Padfoot and Moony, _

_ Please meet me at Gringotts at 8 this morning. It’s urgent. I have no idea what’s going on, but I have a feeling you’re going to want to be there.  _

_ Love you lots,  _

_ Your Pup _

He gave that letter to Hedwig, who was eating the bit of bread he had given her. “Hey, girl. I need you to take this to Sirius and Remus. Don’t let anyone else other than those 2 take it. That is the most important thing to remember. After you deliver it, you can stay there or go hunting. You’re choice. Be safe.” She took the letter and nipped his finger, then flew out the window. 

After Hedwid was gone, he sighed and walked back over to the mirror. He looked at his reflection and moved the hair out of his face. He gasped- the scar on his forehead had faded. It was still visible, but not nearly as red and noticeable as before. He thought of something and looked at the scar on his hand from the blood quill 5th year. It was also faded, almost completely gone. So was the scar on his left wrist from 4th year. He pulled off his shirt- what was left of it, anyway- ignoring his new breasts, and turned his head to look over his shoulder into his reflection, spreading his wings so he could see his back. 

Like all the other scars, the ones crisscrossing his back from Uncle Vernon’s beatings- he had learned a glamor to hide them in first year when he found that the showers in the dorm were group showers- were gone as well. The word “freak” that he had carved into his shoulder when Harry was 9 was the most noticeable, but even that had faded. They were all still there, and still visible, but people would have to strain their eyes to see them unless they were standing within a foot or two. That made him happy. They were all reminders of his fear and weakness, of horrible moments in his life, and now they were almost gone. On his back was also a continuation of the tattoos on his arms, branching off into smaller vines and spreading across his back. They didn’t cover his back, but there were still many smaller vines. The vines stopped at the waistline of his pants. 

He straightened and looked down in the mirror. At his chest. His breasts were still there. It felt weird to have them. It felt like weights were placed on his chest. But other than the fact that they had literally grown overnight and he had not been born a girl, he didn’t mind them. There was something in the back of his mind that told him they were beautiful. He didn’t understand that, but he did know that he would have to get used to them unless the goblins or Moony could find a cure for whatever curse did this to him. 

The tattoos were here as well. It curled up his shoulders and onto his neck a bit, and then branched off in 2 different ways- his back and his front. The one on his front was just as beautiful. It branched off into several smaller, leafier vines. They framed his breasts, but didn’t cover them. They also congregated on his flat stomach, and stopped there. 

He sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 7:25. He needed to take a shower before he went to Gringotts, as well as find a way to hide his new features until he was in private. He stripped out of the rest of his clothes, grabbed the towel that Aunt Petunia said he was allowed to use, an old, ratty, brown towel, and transfigured it into a large, fluffy white one. He wrapped it around his chest and grabbed his 2in1 shampoo and conditioner, as well as his bar or soap and padded out of the room and padded out of his room and across the hall to the bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower and stepped under the warm water. He grabbed the bar of soap he used and washed his body quickly, skipping the new and unfamiliar parts. He hesitantly wet his wings, gasping at the tingly feeling they got when the water touched them. He shampooed and conditioned his long hair before rinsing it and reluctantly getting out. He had lots to do before he went to Gringotts. He spelled himself dry, and went back to his room. He dug in his trunk and found his baggiest shirt and a pair of jeans. He put on a clean pair of underwear and then put on his pants, waiting until after his wings were taken care of to put on his shirt. He set it on the bed then went about finding his nicest robes. He set them, too, on the bed and glamored his hair back to what he used to have then thought for a bit. After a while, he remembered a spell that would hide tattoos. Hermione had been lecturing about the different types of glamors and had mentioned this one. He cast it and thankfully, it worked. 

He disguised his voice. It was feminine, and he didn’t want anyone to hear it until he revealed the strange transformation. He tested it out. “Hello. Hellooo,” he said. It sounded like it did before. 

Satisfied, he then focused on his breasts and wings. Suddenly, he felt a twinge in his back and wings. Looking in the mirror, he was surprised to see his wings retracting into his back. He laughed under his breath. There goes that problem. Now if only he could hide his breasts. After a bit more thinking, he pulled out a book he had bought the year before about glamors and charms to hide larger objects than scars and tattoos. He finally found one to hide a pregnant belly and read a bit about it. It stated that it could also be used for other body parts. 

After he perfected the wand movements and pronunciations, then cast it on himself. He looked in the mirror. His breasts disappeared. It was like they were never gone. He grinned, then looked at the clock. 7:53. He repacked then shrunk his trunk and Hedwig’s cage, put on his robes and put the trunk in his pocket. He glanced around the room and checked the floorboard, then picked up the letter. 

It was 8 on the dot when he muttered the password and was portkeyed to Gringotts. He spotted his godfathers walking inside right as he arrived. They waved to him, worried looks on their faces. He gave a small, nervous smile and waited for them to join him. 

“Hey Pup!” Sirius said. “What’s wrong? Your letter was slightly worrying. Are you okay?” He scanned Harry up and down as if looking for visible injuries. 

Remus sniffed the air and raised his eyebrows. Harry smelled different. He didn’t smell completely human. Right away, he knew what was wrong. Harry came into his inheritance. 

“Let’s not talk here,” Harry said quietly, glancing around. “Walls have ears and all that.” 

“Right. Let’s go then.” Sirius and Remus followed Harry to one of the goblins at high tables. 

“State your name and business,” the goblin said gruffly without looking up. 

“Harry Potter, here to see Master Griphook,” Harry said politely. 

The goblin looked up in surprise. Not many wizards referred to goblins by their rightful title, Master. This wizard also spoke in a polite, kind way, as opposed to the usual snobbish, “I’m better than you” attitude. “Very well, Mister Potter. If you and your company will please follow me,” he said as he stood and made his way down a hall to his left. 

Harry, Sirius and Remus followed quickly. The goblin stopped at a door halfway down the hall. “This is Master Griphook’s office.” He knocked 3 times on the tall door and then opened it. He stepped in and bowed, saying, “Mister Harry Potter is here to see you, Master Griphook.” 

A voice inside said, “Thank you, Master Gornuk. Show them in.” 

He bowed again then let us in, leaving the way he came. Griphook stood from his desk and bowed to us. “Mister Potter, Lord Black, Mister Lupin. Greetings.” We all bowed back, surprising him. He was left speechless for a bit, then regained his composure and gestured to the 3 chairs in front of his desk. “Have a seat.” The sat and he took his seat behind his desk again. “Now, Mister Potter. Before we get into the Inheritance test and all that, please tell me why you are wearing so many heavy glamors.” 

Harry looked at Griphook in surprise as Remus and Sirius turned to their pup, looks of confusion on their faces. “How did you know?” Harry asked once he found his voice. 

“Goblins have the ability to see most glamors- not see through them, but we can see a shimmer that tells us they are there- and the ones that we can not see, we can sense.” Griphook explained. 

“Oh. Well, something happened.” He explained what had happened when midnight came. “When I woke up, I had changed. I was- well, I’m just going to show you.” He hesitantly stood and took off his robes. Then he let the glamors fall. His hair and ears and tattoos were the first to be revealed. He took off the voice disguise and finally, let the most shocking one fall. His breasts reappeared. Everyone in the room gasped and he crossed his arms over his chest. It was more difficult with his breasts. 

Remus and Sirius sat in shock as their pup dropped all his glamors. He was beautiful. Then he spoke. “Um, I’m a girl,” he said. His voice was soft and melodic, almost musical. 

Griphook cleared his throat, and spoke. “Are there any other changes?” 

Harry hesitantly nodded his head and let out his wings. The room was silent again as they all admired the beautiful creature in front of them. He retracted his wings after a bit, slipped on his robes again, and sank into his chair again as they stared. He was becoming uncomfortable, and they must have noticed because Sirius and Remus cleared their throats and diverted their gazes, and the goblin looked at some papers on his desk. 

“Alright. We should be able to get to the bottom of this. Your inheritance test should tell you what this is about, but I have letters from Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter nee Evans.” He glanced back up at the people sitting in front of him to find them all staring at him with wide eyes. 

“From Mum and Dad?” Harry whispered softly. 

“They are addressed to you, Mr. Potter.” He held one out to the teen, who took it hesitantly. 

He stared at the elegant handwriting that said his name. He shakily opened the letter and started to read it aloud: 

_ “My Dearest Little Harry, _

_ If you are reading this, we are dead. We couldn’t protect you and for that we are so terribly sorry. We want you to know that we loved you more than anything in the world. You were the light of our universe. Our beautiful baby. When we found out I was pregnant with you, we were so ecstatic. You were our dream. All we wanted was to watch you grow up and be there for all your firsts.  _

_ We are so sorry we couldn’t. I hope you can forgive us. _

_ There are so many things that we need to tell you. First off, I should tell you about confusing changes that you experienced. You are a Fae. One of the last. You got that from me. It turns out that I was not a Muggleborn after all. My father was a wizard, who left the magical world. He was from a family of squibs, and was the first wizard in over 50 years. The Evans families were one of the last families that had Fae blood. I am a halfblood, as my mother was a real Muggle. That makes you, my dear, a pureblood.  _

_ I did not know my family history until after I came into my inheritance. After that, I just like you right now, went to Gringotts. I found out that Dumledore knew about this. He hid it for me, for a reason that I did not know. I found the Evans family tree in my vaults. Sweetheart, get the tree from the vaults for yourself, and read it.  _

_ Anyway. I should tell you some about fae. We have feathered wings, pointed ears and usually a small stature to make it easier to fly. There are several kinds, but the one we are is called Earth Fae. All Fae can control 1 or 2 elements, depending on their magical strength. Our family is known for Earth, but some can also control Fire. The color of our eyes always represents the strongest one. That is why both of us have green eyes- we both can control Earth the best. That means we have a connection to plants and animals. You probably can talk to one or two types of animals, and can understand others.  _

_ Now. You know about the elemental types. On to the next important thing. Each fae is either a Dominant or a Submissive. Both women and men can be dominant, and there is no change, but it is more common for men to be dominant. However, if a male is a submissive, when they get their inheritance, they change. they become female. Darling, if you are a submissive, you are probably so confused right now. I’m sorry you didn’t learn about this earlier so you could prepare.  _

_ Every fae has a destined mate. Some submissives have more than one, and the most ever recorded is 3 dominants for a submissive. Submissives are smaller physically, but that does not mean weaker. They are incredibly strong magically, and they need their mates to help contain their magic. They may be physically smaller and weaker, but they are always magically stronger. Remember that my sweet. _

_ Back to the changes. As a submissive fae, you are the child bearer. And while some creatures, such as the cousin of the fae, Veela, as well as vampires, elves, and several others, can have children as men, Fae cannot. And so, this is what happens. You change into a girl.  _

_ Do not fear, though. You are still the same person mentally and personality-wise. _

_ Another thing- Lady Magic, in her infinite wisdom, realized that the sudden change in gender might drive someone literally insane from the confusion. So she worked out a way around that. Within a day of changing, you will start to gain the instincts that a born woman would have. You will know how to care for your needs, and will start answering to the female pronouns, as well as the female name that we, as your parents, chose in case you were a submissive. That name is Azalea Jamie Potter-Evans. I hope you like it, darling.  _

_ As soon as you announce it to the world, the same thing will happen. Within a few hours, everyone will be using your new name and pronouns. They will be used to it within a day, as well. This is so others do not confuse you.  _

_ One more thing, my sweet. Fae blood, feathers and hair are valuable potion ingredients and wand cores. Some people will stop at nothing to get their hands on them. Be careful. I know Sirius and Remus will protect you as much as they can, and so will your mates when you find them. But watch your back.  _

_ That is all I need to tell you about fae. You can read more about them in the books I left in my vaults.  _

_ Sweetheart, there are some other things that you need to know. It is also mentioned in our will, but DO NOT TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. He is not a good man and will try to manipulate every aspect of your life. Check to make sure he did not take anything from your inherited vaults. He is a liar and a thief.  _

_ That is all for now. Remember, my little Faeling. Your father and I love you more than anything. You’re the light of our world. Stay safe, my angel.  _

_ With the deepest love,  _

_ Your Mother.“ _

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a few minutes. Azalea had tears running down her cheeks. Sirius and Remus did too. Griphook cleared his throat and picked up another letter. “We will get the family tree for you to take home. This one is from Lord Potter. Do you want to read it now Miss Potter-Evans?” He said, respecting her new inheritance and name. 

She sighed and wiped her eyes before taking the offered letter. “Yes, thank you.” She smiled tearfully. 

She read this one aloud as well: 

  
  
  


_ “My Prongslet, _

_ If you’re reading this, your mother and I are dead. I am so sorry that we could not protect you. I’m so sorry that you had to grow up without us. I hope that you had the happiest and most love filled childhood imaginable.  _

_ Please know how much you are loved. We are so happy to have you. You are the best gift that we ever got, and nothing could surpass the happiness we get just by holding you, our little bundle of joy, in our arms.  _

_ I know your mother explained everything to you in her letter, which I hope you read first, so I won’t waste your time. But I am going to tell you this much. If you are a submissive, if this letter is being read by Azalea, then please know that we still love you just as much as we did before. We don’t care if you’re a submissive or a dominant. But if you’re a submissive, kindly tell your dominants that I shall haunt them if they hurt you.  _

Everyone chuckled at that, Remus, Sirius and Azalea wiping away tears. 

_ Come to think of it, I’ll haunt your mates if they hurt you even if you’re a dominant.  _

_ But in all seriousness, be careful, Prongslet. Some people will try to hurt you for your inheritance. The feathers, blood, and hair of Fae are coveted items for potions. That is part of the reason there are so few today. I know Moony and Padfoot love you as their own and would kill for you. They will protect you. But do be careful.  _

_ One more thing before I wrap this letter up. Don’t trust Dumbledore. He is a cheat, a liar, and a thief. I know he has the beloved grandfather image, but underneath, he is rotten and cares for no one but himself. Stay as far away from him as you can.  _

_ I love you so much. Be safe, and when you find your mates, I hope you are so very happy.  _

_ All my love,  _

_ Your Father.”  _

Once again, all three humans (well, partial humans, anyway) had tear streaked faces. Griphook sat there in silence for a bit, and then regretfully broke the reflective silence. 

“We should move on to the will reading and inheritance tests,” he said. 

Azalea folded the letter back up and placed it back on the desk with her mother’s before turning to the goblin. “Which one do we do first?” She asked.

“The inheritance tests would be a good place to start,” he replied. 

“Alright, what do I have to do?” She bit her lip nervously. 

Griphook pulled out an intricately designed dagger and a piece of parchment with the Gringotts seal on it. “I need you to cut a finger and place 7 drops of blood over the Gringotts seal. Wait for a minute and the results will appear on the parchment. Now, this will show any Ladyships or Heirships that we don’t know of, and the next one we do will show any extra abilities, and any magical blocks, spells, and potions that have been placed on you.” He handed her the dagger and parchment and she did as he instructed. The cut magically healed. 

After a minute, the results appeared. She picked up the parchment and sat back down to read:

NAME:  _ Harrison James Potter/Azalea Jamie Potter-Evans _

_ Pureblood/Creature: Fae _

_ Father:  _

_ James Charlus Potter _

_ Pureblood _

_ (Deceased) _

_ Mother: _

_ Lily Jane Potter nee Evans _

_ Half Blood/Creature (Fae) _

_ (Deceased) _

_ Godfather:  _

_ Sirius Orion Black _

_ Pureblood  _

_ (Living) _

_ (Place of Residence: Number 12 Grimmauld Place) _

_ Godmother:  _

_ Alice Marie Longbottom nee Jaques _

_ Pureblood _

_ (Living) _

_ (Place of Residence: St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies) _

_ Heirships:  _

_ The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (through godfather) _

_ Lordships:  _

_ The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Through Father)  _

_ The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Through Father) _

_ The Royal House of Gryffindor (Through Father)  _

_ The Royal House Of Hufflepuff (Through Father) _

_ The Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans (Through Mother)  _

_ The Royal House of Slytherin (By Conquest) _

_ Properties:  _

**_Potter:_ **

_ Vaults Number 552- 599 _

_ Galleons: 52,922,321; Sickles: 22,235; Knuts: 12,553 _

_ Artifacts; Weaponry; Tomes; Paintings _

_ LAND: _

_ Potter Manor; Potter Cottage; Grodric’s Hollow; Villa in the South of France; London Cottage; Potter Mansion, United States of America _

_ Shares:  _

_ 30% Daily Prophet ; 15% Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions; ⅓ of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes _

_ 4 Wizengamot Seats _

_ Seat on Hogwarts Board of Directors _

**_Peverell:_ **

_ Vaults Number 433-498 _

_ Galleons: 996,499,977; Sickles: 244,096,578; Knuts: 574,393 _

_ Artifacts, Weapons, Tomes, Paintings  _

_ LAND: _

_ Peverell Manor, Peverell Town House, Villa in Spain, Summer House in Italy, Summer House in Greece, Cottage in London  _

_ SHARES: _

_ 5% Daily Prophet _

_ 4 Wizengamot Seats _

**_Gryffindor:_ **

_ Properties:  _

_ Vaults Number 143-205 _

_ Galleons: 1, 933,654,897; Sickles 19,950,009; Knuts: 325,798 _

_ Artifacts, Weaponry, Tomes, Scrolls, Paintings _

_ LAND:  _

_ ¼ of Hogwarts _

_ SHARES:  _

_ 10% Daily Prophet _

_ 6 Wizengamot Seats _

_ Head of Hogwarts Seat _

**_Hufflepuff_ **

_ Vaults 210-255 _

_ Galleons: 1,543,097,988; Sickles: 12,475,624; Knuts: 1,230,906 _

_ Artifacts, Weaponry, Tomes, Scrolls, Paintings _

_ LAND:  _

_ ¼ of Hogwarts  _

_ 4 Wizengamot Seats  _

_ Head of Hogwarts Seat _

**_Evans:_ **

_ Vaults Number 798-817 _

_ Galleons: 82,350: Sickles 5,462; Knuts 967 _

_ Artifacts, Tomes _

_ LAND:  _

_ Evans Family Home; Number 4 Privet Drive _

**_Slytherin:_ **

_ Vaults Number 88-142 _

_ Galleons: 2, 987,656; Sickles: 3,423,611; Knuts: 834,284 _

_ Artifacts, Weaponry, Tomes, Scrolls, Paintings  _

_ LAND:  _

_ ¼ of Hogwarts  _

_ 5 Wizengamot Seats _

_ Head of Hogwarts Seat _

Azalea sat stunned after reading all that. She had never guessed that she was the heir of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Or, for that matter, Peverell, either. She hadn’t even known they actually existed. She thought they were made up to go along with the Deathly Hallows story. 

After a few moments of gaping, she looked up and saw the expectant looks on her godfather and uncle’s faces. She handed them the parchment and watched silently as they read through the vast inheritances. After they were done they looked at her in awe. “Merlin, Pup,” Sirius said. “This is crazy!” 

“I can’t believe you’re the heir of all these prominent houses,” Remus said, running a hand through his hair. 

“Well then. We still have another test to do, and wills to read.” Griphook pulled another parchment out and set it in front of me. “This will tell of any magical abilities and also detect spells, potions, etc. Cut your finger and put 3 drops of blood on the seal. Wait one minute.” I did as he instructed, and once again, words appeared on the paper. 

_ Name” Azalea Jamie Potter-Evans _

_ Creature: Fae 100% Blocked By Albus Dumbledore Block 100% Broken  _

_ ABILITIES:  _

_ Magical Core: Golden (Merlin Level) 80% Blocked By Albus Dumbledore Block intact _

_ Animal Speak: 85% blocked by Albus Dumbledore Block intact _

_ Multiple Animagus Abilities (3): 100% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D. Block intact _

_ Aura sight: 100% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D. Block intact _

_ Mage Abilities: 95% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D. Block intact  _

_ Music Magic: 80% blocked by A.P.W.B.D. Block partially intact, musical abilities not harmed _

_ Wandless Magic: 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D. Block 80% broken _

_ Occlumency: 100% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D. Block intact  _

_ Intelect: 50% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore Block intact _

_ Spells:  _

_ Hate for Severus Snape: 100% intact _

_ Hate for Malfoy Family: 100% intact _

_ Hate or Indifference for Slytherins: 90% intact  _

_ Comprehension Impediment of Potions: 100% intact _

_ Potions: _

_ Love Potion Keyed to Ginevra Weasley: Broken by Creature inheritance _

_ Loyalty Potion to Albus Dumbledore: 85% Broken _

_ Loyalty Potion to Molly Weasley: 100% intact _

_ Loyalty to Ginevra Weasley: 100% intact _

_ Loyalty Potion to Ronald WEasley: 100% intact _

As Azalea read, she got more and more angry. How dare Dumbledore block her magic and make her hate certain people? And how dare Ginny and Molly give her love and loyalty potions? How dare any of them do any of this? Her magic started whipping around the room, and her wings spread out in a defensive position. She was so angry and saddened by what the people she thought of as a mother and sister would do this. 

Sirius, Remus and Griphook watched with concern as whatever was on that parchment made Azalea lose control of her magic. After about 5 to ten minutes, she started to calm down and she looked up. Her beautiful eyes glistened with tears and she held out the paper for her father figures to take. 

They read it and Remus’ eyes flashed gold, his wolf angry at what they did to his pup. He growled and bared his teeth. Sirius glared at the paper as if it was the culprit and growled as well. Griphook watched, slightly fearful and slightly concerned for Azalea. If what was on that paper made an experienced werewolf let his wolf so close to the surface, it must be bad. “We can remove all blocks, spells, and potions, compliments of the Goblin Nation. After that we can read the will and get the lordships sorted out.” 

The three angry humans (close enough, right?) looked at each other and nodded. “After that, I want a list of all withdrawals from my vaults. Names, amounts, and dates. I have a feeling Dumbledore isn’t the only thief I know.” Azalea narrowed her eyes dangerously. The goblin nodded. He knew how dangerous an angry fae could be, and didn’t want to be the one the anger was directed towards. He pitied those who were so unlucky.

"I shall send word to the healers to prepare the ritual." 

Half an hour later, Azalea was standing in the middle of a circle or a dozen goblins, standing on a platform raised above an intricate, ritualistic design. The goblins started chanting and Azalea felt a pull on her magic. As the minutes passed, the pull became stronger and painful. After a while her body was lifted up into the air, and it looked as if wind was whipping through the room. Azalea saw with her mind's eye chains surrounding her magical core. It started pulsing with the rhythm of the chanting and grew larger with each pulse. Soon, as the voices got louder and the put got stronger, the chains started to snap and fall away. After what felt like a long time, the chains were all gone. The pull lessened for a moment, then intensified to the same strength, holding for a bit before gradually fading. Azalea's body slowly drifted to the ground, the magic setting her on her feet again. She swayed and toppled to the side, losing consciousness from the strain of her magic. 


	3. The Will

Severus and Lucius were eating breakfast when they felt a powerful surge of magic and anger. They stopped in surprise and looked at each other. 

“Our mate is powerful if we can feel their emotions so soon,” Lucius said with a soft smile. At that moment, Draco wandered into the dining room. He took his place beside Lucius and ran a hand through his hair as a house elf appeared with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. 

“Dads, have you been feeling as if there’s someone missing today?” He asked as he ate a bite of his scrambled eggs. The older men looked at each other and then at him. 

“You’re already feeling the pull of our submissive mate? They must be an incredibly powerful creature,” Severus said. 

“That’s my bearer?” He said, surprised after he swallowed. 

“Yes,” Lucius said, still smiling. “It seems our third mate has come into his or her inheritance. We will most likely be meeting them soon.” 

They ate in silence for a bit, each in their own worlds, thinking about the soon-to-be newest addition to their family. They were interrupted by a tapping on the window. They turned to said window and saw one of the official Hogwarts owls. Lucius waved his hand and it opened magically. The bird flew in and landed on the table beside Draco, holding out its leg to him. He took the letter and summoned an owl treat, feeding it to the owl before opening the letter. He quickly read it and turned to his fathers. “It’s my Hogwarts letter that contains the list of things I need for the next school year.” 

Lucius nodded as the owl flew back out the window. He finished the last of his eggs and stood up. “After we are finished with breakfast, we should go to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies. No matter how excited we are about this new addition to our family, life must go on as normal until we meet them.” 

Severus nodded as a house elf appeared and too his and his mate’s plates. “You are right, my love. I have potions to brew, Draco, if you wish to help me after we go shopping, you may do so.” 

“Thank you, dad,” he said, finishing his food as well. 

“Can you be ready to leave in 10 minutes?” Lucius asked them. They nodded and the three split up after agreeing to meet again in the Floo Room in 10 minutes.

~ 

Azalea woke up in a dark room, laying on a soft bed about an hour later. She groaned and sat up, noticing her godfather and uncle in the corner as they rushed to her side. “Bambi, are you alright? Do you need a healer? Are you hurt?” Sirius rapidly fired questions at his pup. 

“Slow down, Pads, give her a chance to breathe!” Moony said, placing a hand on his mate’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine, sorry for making you worry,” she said with a smile. 

"It's not your fault, pup," Remus ran a hand affectionately through her hair. She smiled at him and he pulled her into a hug. “It’s not your fault. It’s the fault of those horrible people who poisoned you with potions and put spells and bonds on you.” He growled.

Sirius joined the hug and they stayed like that until a Griphook entered the room. He cleared his throat and said, “Miss Potter, are you well?” 

“Yes, thank you,” she said politely as she pulled out of the hug. 

“And are you ready to continue with our business?” Griphook asked. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Wonderful. If you’ll follow me, then,” he said then turned and led them through several halls back to his office. They took their seats again and Griphook shuffled some papers on his desk before picking up a scroll, unrolling it. He began reading it.  _ “This is the Last Will and Testament of one Lord James C. Potter. _

_ I, Lord James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby revoke any previous wills.  _

_ First and foremost, I leave the care of my son, Harrison James Potter, to my beautiful wife,Lily Jane Potter nee Evans. If Lily, for any reason, is unable to care for him, I leave his care to his godfather and my brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black. If Sirius is unable to care for him, I leave him in the hands of Alice Longbottom nee Jaques.  _

_ If Alice is unable to care for him, he is to go to the next people in the following order:  _

_ Remus Jonathan Lupin  _

_ Severus Tobias Snape _

_ Andromeda Tabitha Tonks nee Black  _

_ He is, under no conditions, to go to the care of Petunia Dursley nee Evans or her horrible Muggle husband. Albus Dumbledore is to have no part of my son’s life. Stay the hell away from him, Albus.  _

_ Moving on- To Sirius Orion Black, I leave the Marauder’s Map and my Invisibility Cloak until Harry is old enough to go to Hogwarts. Pass them on, and teach him the ways of the Marauders. I leave both you and Remus Potter Cottage. Move there and be happy together.  _

_ To Remus Jonathan Lupin, I leave you 500,000 galleons and some advice: Buy some new clothes! I expect you to help Padfoot teach my son the art of pranking. I also allow you free roam of the library at Potter Manor. Read to your heart’s content, nerd.  _

_ To Peter Pettigrew, I leave nothing except my disappointment in him and my hate for putting my child and wife in danger. Sirius Black was never our secretkeeper. We decided that would be too obvious, and decided to secretly make Peter the Keeper. But he betrayed us to Voldemort. Sirius is innocent.  _

_ To Severus Snape, I leave 250,000 galleons and my deepest apologies. I was horrible to you, and you didn’t deserve that. Maybe if I hadn’t been such a git, we could have been friends. I am so sorry. I also leave the Potions tomes in vault number 494. I hope you can forgive me.  _

_ The rest of my earthly possessions I leave to my son and heir, Harrison James Potter. If you are a submissive, I leave everything to Azalea Jamie Potter.  _

_ That’s all. REMEMBER ONE THING THOUGH- ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS TO HAVE NO CONTROL  _ OVER MY SON’S LIFE. 

Alright, remember, Harry/Azalea. I love you more than anything. Stay safe, my prongslet.

_ Signed,  _

_ Lord James C. Potter _

_ Witnesses:  _

_ Lord Jamison P. Greengrass, Potter Family Solicitor _

_ Lord Lucius A. Malfoy” _

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, before Griphook spoke, “We should read Lady Potter’s will before we discuss anything.” Everyone nodded, and he pulled out another scroll. 

_ “This is the last will and Testament of Lady Lily J. Potter nee Evans.  _

_ I, Lady Lily Jane Potter nee Evans, of sound mind and body, do hereby revoke any previous wills.  _

_ Firstly, I leave the care of my son, Harrison James Potter, to my husband, James C Potter. If James, for any reason, is unable to care for him, I leave his care to his godfather, Sirius Orion Black. If Sirius is unable to care for him, I leave him in the hands of Alice Longbottom nee Jaques.  _

_ If Alice is unable to care for him, he is to go to the next people in the following order:  _

_ Remus Jonathan Lupin  _

_ Severus Tobias Snape _

_ Andromeda Tabitha Tonks nee Black  _

_ One thing that I should mention is that my sister Petunia and brother-in-law, Vernon Dursley, are never to have custody of Harry. They will not care for him, and I fear that because he’s magical, my sister will neglect and abuse him.  _

_ Albus Dumbledore is not to come anywhere near my son except for school if he is still headmaster when Harry is 11.  _

_ To Severus Snape, I leave all my potions notes and materials, and access to any potions books you want, as long as my child is alright with it. As well as an apology for our falling out. We both said some things that we didn’t mean, and I apologize for my part. I regret it deeply. I love you dearly, you are like my brother. I hope you can forgive me. Please look after my son while he is at school.  _

_ I leave the rest of my belongings to Harrison James Potter. Just a warning, Harry. You own my sister’s house. My parents bought in for her as a wedding present. But since it was in their name when they died, by Magical laws, I am their heir, as I am the only witch born to them.  _

_ One last thing- when Albus Dumbledore cast the Fidelius charm on our house in Godric’s Hollow, we decided to make Peter Pettigrew the Secret Keeper. We thought Sirius would be too obvious, so we let everyone think that he was the Keeper, but in reality it was Pettigrew. He is the traitor and murderer, not Sirius.  _

_ That is all. Harry, or Azalea, remember that your father and I love you.  _

_ Signed,  _

_ Lady Lily J. Potter nee Evans.  _

_ Witnesses:  _

_ Lord Jamison P. Greengrass, Potter Family Solicitor  _

_ Lord Lucius A. Malfoy”  _

“I can’t believe it,” Azalea said after the will was finished. “Both Mum and Dad specified in their wills that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were not to ever get custody of me, and yet that is exactly what happened.” She stood up and started pacing. “All those other people that I could have been placed with- I could have grown up with you, Remy!” She stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes. He matched her expression, as did Sirius. “Why was my parents’ wills never carried out?” She said, whirling around to look at Griphook, her hair whipping behind her, green eyes flashing in anger. 

He inwardly gulped and picked up another file, opening it, then raised his eyebrows. “It looks like one Albus Dumbledore got it sealed when he declared himself your magical guardian.” 

“That son of a bitch,” she muttered under her breath. Remus and Sirius didn’t even bother reprimanding her for her language as they were thinking the same thing. “Do you have withdrawal records from my account?” she said, remembering what she’d asked of him before the removal of the blocks and things. 

“Yes ma’am,” he said, handing her another sheet of parchment. 

She read it quickly: 

_ Account Number 1123947 _

_ Account Owner: Azalea J. Potter _

_ Trust Vault  _

_ Started with 50,000,000 _

_ Withdrawals:  _

_ 1,000 galleons every month, Starting November 1, 1981 by Albus Dumbledore  _

_ Artifacts, Tomes November 1, 1981 by Albus Dumbledore _

_ 6,000 Muggle pounds Paid each month to Vernon Dursley, Starting November 10, 1981 by Albus Dumbledore  _

_ 5,000 Galleons on August 3, 1987 by Albus Dumbledore _

_ 10,000 Galleons on January 7, 1990 by Albus Dumbledore _

_ School fund of 500 Galleons on August 3, 1991 by Harry Potter  _

_ 1,000 Galleons Paid each month to Molly R. Weasley nee Prewett, Starting August 1, 1991 by Albus Dumbledore  _

_ 500 Galleons Paid each month to Ronald B. Weasley Starting August 1, 1991 by Albus Dumbledore  _

_ 500 Galleons Paid each month to Ginevra M. Weasley, starting August 1, 1992 by Albus Dumbledore _

_ 840 Muggle Pounds June 9, 1993 Paid to Zabby’s Martial Arts Studio by Harry Potter _

_ 840 Muggle Pounds June 4, 1994 Paid to Zabby’s Martial Arts Studio by Harry Potter  _

_ 840 Muggle Pounds June 1, 1995 Paid to Zabby’s Martial Arts Studio by Harry Potter _

_ 840 Muggle Pounds June 5, 1995 Paid to Zabby’s Martial Arts Studio by Harry Potter _

_ 840 Muggle Pounds June 5, 1997 Paid to Zabby’s Martial Arts Studio by Harry Potter  _

_ 5,500 Galleons on August 3, 1994 by Molly Weasley  _

_ 10,000 Galleons on August 3, 1995 by Molly Weasley  _

_ 7,000 Galleons on August 5, 1996 by Molly Weasley _

Azalea sunk into her seat after reading this. She couldn’t believe it. He had been paying the Dursleys. But she never saw a penny of the money. They had made it seem like she was a burden. But in reality, they were getting a lot of money. From her own account. And was Dumbledore paying Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to act like they cared for her? What about the other Weasley boys? The whole Weasley family had kind of adopted her as a sister and daughter, except Ginny who had it stuck in her head that they were going to get married. Had their whole relationship been a lie? What about Hermione? Was she being paid as well? She didn’t even realize that Remus had taken the parchment from her hand until she felt 2 sets of arms around her. Remu and Sirius had gotten up and kneeled in front of her to give her a hug. She leaned into their embrace, drawing comfort from her godfather and uncle’s love. 

“Was it all a lie? Are all the Weasleys being paid to pretend to be my friends? Is Hermione? Was I so desperate for a family that I was blind to it?” She said into Sirius’ shoulder, voice trembling. Sirius felt her tears drip onto his shoulder. His heart broke for his pup as she cried over the betrayal. “And the Dursleys…” she couldn’t even finish the thought. 

“I know, cub,” Remus began, rubbing circles on her back. “But we’ll get you through this. And we’ll help you get revenge on them and Dumbledore for doing this to you.” 

At that, she sat up and wiped her eyes. After a few deep breaths she stopped crying and her eyes glinted dangerously. “Revenge sounds good,” she said, her voice icy. Sirius and Remus nodded then took their seats again. Azalea took another deep breath and turned to Griphook. “I want all the money they stole back. Interest as well. Will Gringotts help me if I decide to press charges?” 

“Of course, Miss Potter. We at Gringotts back you 100%. They dishonored us as well by stealing from one of our clients. Plus, you are a friend of the Goblin Nation. Unlike most witches and wizards, you don’t view us as lesser creatures. You respect us and in turn, we respect you for that.” Griphook smiled, showing his sharp teeth. 

“Thank you, sir,” she said with a smile of her own- which was much more attractive than the goblin’s. “Now. This Lord Greengrass- he is still the Potter Family Solicitor?” 

“That’s correct.” Griphook confirmed with a nod. 

“The Greengrass family was neutral in the war, if I’m correct,” she turned to the other men in the room and they both nodded. “Good. That means he isn’t a Dumbledore supporter. Can you contact him and fill him in on everything Dumbledore has done? He can help me in the legal action I want to take. I’m pretty sure those blocks were illegal, and I want him to pay for that. The block on my creature could have killed me if it wasn’t removed, from what I’ve read.” Griphook nodded and made a note of what she wanted. “I’ll meet with him later, and we can come up with a game plan. You 2 will be there as well, of course,” she addressed Sirius and Remus. They both nodded, proud of their pup for the way she was handling this. Instead of flying into a rage or breaking down, she was taking initiative and planning on the actions she was going to take.

“Now. Before we leave, I have some things that I want done. You may want to take notes,” she said to Griphook, who immediately picked up his quill. “I want all the Founders’ and Peverell vaults examined for any dark magic objects. Then, I want any that are found to be disposed of. After that. Then I want some of the money donated to the following charities and organizations- 140,500,000 galleons to St. Mungo’s Hospital each year, I want 330,000 Galleons to be donated to the Muggle orphanage called St. Joseph’s Home for Orphaned Children every year. Then, 100,000 Galleons to the Magical Orphaned Children’s Home each year, 10,000 Muggle pounds to Morgan’s Animal Rescue every 5 years, and 100,000 Galleons to Madam Rolanda Hooch- tell her it’s for new training brooms, Quidditch supplies and whatever else she needs for the school or the Quidditch team. It doesn’t matter what account that comes from, though. Whatever you think is the best. Also, could you send the things my mum and dad left Professor Snape to him, along with an explanation of why? That’s all.” 

“Alright. This will be done right away.” Griphook took another parchment out and scribbled something on it, then waved his hand, muttering something in Gobbledygook and the parchment disappeared. “I sent the instructions to search the vaults to the goblins that are in charge of finding and dealing with Dark objects. They will search the vaults and report back to me, then I will send word to you.” 

“Thank you.” She paused and thought a bit. “Mum’s will said that I own my aunt and uncle’s house.” 

“Yes. What do you want to do with it?” Griphook detected bitterness in her attitude when she spoke of them. 

“Well, to start, I want them out of it. That’ll hit them where it hurts, and is a good way to get back at them for what they did.” She paused and Griphook nodded. “I’m going to think about what to do with the house and get back to you.” 

“Alright. We will have them out within a month.” Griphook made another note and looked back at her. “Anything else, Miss?” 

“Not that I can think of. Is there anything else you need me to do?” She was exhausted and had already been at the bank for almost 5 hours. She was hungry, too.

“You need to receive your ladyship rings, and then that’s all.” He opened a drawer and pulled out 6 blaack velvet ring boxes. Each box had the family crest on the top. He set them in front of her. “For each of these, before you put them on, you must put a drop of blood on the gem so that it can accept you and bond to your magic. Just one drop over the crest. When the ring glows, that means it has accepted you and you can put it on. Put each on the index finger of your left hand. They will join together.” 

She nodded and picked up the Potter box. She opened it to reveal a silver ring with small diamonds surrounding the Potter crest on it- 2 swords crossed behind a stag. She took the dagger offered and pricked her finger, letting a drop of blood fall onto the crest. After a second, it glowed and she slipped it onto her slim index finger. It glowed again and shrunk to fit her. She repeated the process with the Peverell ring- black with amethysts surrounding the sign for the Deathly Hallows-, the Gryffindor ring- gold with with rubies surrounding the Gryffindor crest- the Hufflepuff ring- black with some kind of yellow colored stone surrounding the crest- the Slytherin ring- silver with onyx gems surrounding the crest- and finally the Evans ring- white gold with emeralds surrounding the crest, which was a pair of hands linked over the peace sign. Each resized then merged together. The result was a black ring with a larger version of each gem that was on the original rings.In the center, the biggest gems were the diamond and emerald, representing the Potter and Evans families. It was quite beautiful. 

“Congratulations, you are now Lady Potter-Evans-Peverell-Gryffindor- Hufflepuff-Slytherin.” Griphook said. He took the dagger back, and waved his hand. The boxes vanished, and Azalea assumed he had returned them to the vaults. 

“Damn, my signature will take forever,” she said with a laugh. Sirius and Remus chuckled. “I’d prefer to be called Potter-Evans. I like the sound of that.” She smiled. “Also, may I have a copy of the Inheritance test, the Blocks, Spells and Potions, and the account information? Also, the Evans family tree that my mother mentioned before in her letter? AS well as any books that the vaults may have on fae and any of the mentioned abilities I have. Especially music magic.” 

“Very well, Lady Potter-Evans.” He waved his hand over each of the documents and they duplicated. He handed them to her and she gave them to Sirius to hold. “We will send the requested books as soon as they are retrieved. That is all that we needed to discuss, so unless you need anything else, you are good to go,” Griphook said. 

“Thank you, sir. Is there a way that I can get money from my account without making a visit to Gringottes every time?” She asked. 

“Ah, that there is,” Griphook said. He pulled out a small pouch and a card that looked like a Muggle credit card. “This here is a charmed money bag that is keyed just to you. You tap it with your wand and think of the amount you need, and it will be taken from your vaults and into there.” He handed her the pouch. “And this,” he handed her the card “is for in the Muggle world. It works the same as a Muggle credit card. It also works in some Magical shops, such as ones in the higher class part of Diagon Alley.” She took both and thanked him.

“Um… there is only one more thing- I need to use the loo?” she blushed. 

“Ah, of course. There is a lady’s room at the end of the hall to the left, the way you came.” 

“Thank you, Master Griphook.” she stood and Sirius, Remus and Griphook did as well. 

“No problem. May your enemies’ blood drip from your hands,” he said the traditional Goblin farewell as he bowed. 

“And may your vaults overflow with riches.” Azalea bowed back, finishing the mantra, shocking the other 3 in the room. Griphook smiled. This witch was special and he had a feeling she would change the world. Sirius and Remus bowed as well. 

Azalea straightened and with one last smile, she left the room, Sirius and Remus following close behind. As they walked down the hall, Azalea asked, “Do you think that I look different enough to go out without my glamors? Will people recognise me?” 

Sirius shook his head, “If you keep your scar covered, you should be okay.” Remus nodded in agreement. “You should also glamor your tattoos,” he added after a second.

“Thank Merlin. Those glamors were annoying. But the tattoo glamor was easy, so that’s okay. I’m going to transfigure my clothes into something more suitable.” they stopped at the bathroom and she handed the money bag, where she had placed the card, to Sirius. “Hold this for me. Be right back,” she said then disappeared into the room. 

Thankfully, no one else was in the room.. She quickly peed and washed her hands, then took off her robes. After a bit of thinking, she transfigured them into something similar to what she’d seen on Ginny before. They were soft green, and would compliment her eyes and the streaks in her hair. Then, she cast a locking charm on the door and took off the rest of the clothes. She magically cut the shirt into 2 parts, then transfigured one into a sports bra and the other into a crop top tee. She transfigured her jeans into a pair of light blue skinny jeans and her boxers into a pair of panties. Lastly, she transfigured her trainers into a pair of black combat boots, copying an outfit she’d seen on a girl in the park. She quickly dressed, then examined the results in the mirror- everything fit perfectly, with about 4 inches of her midriff showing. She looked good, but her hair was a mess. She conjured a brush, running it through the long locks, then pulled it into a loose side braid, fastening it with a spell. She glamored her scar and tattoos, and smiled at her reflection. She took one last look, slipped on her robes and left the bathroom. 

Sirius and Remus were waiting, leaning against the wall, chatting softly. They looked up when she left the bathroom, and both of their eyes widened. Their pup looked completely different. She was beautiful, with her long hair braided over her shoulder and her flattering clothes. “So, how do I look?” She spun on her toes then faced them with a nervous smile. 

“Just beautiful, pup,” Sirius said, kissing her temple. “We should go, because I, for one, am starving.” 

“Me too,” she said. “I haven’t eaten anything all day.” 

“Well let’s get some food, then go shopping. You will need some new clothes now,” Remus said. 

“Okay,” she said happily. They left the bank and stepped out into the street, Azalea in between Sirius and Remus. They made their way through the crowd to the Leaky Cauldron. Azalea was oblivious to the stares she was getting, used to being gawked at. Sirius and Remus, however, were not. They recognised the lust in the eyes of most of the men and boys, and were glaring at anyone who dared look at their surrogate daughter. They felt the need to protect their beautiful pup, knowing that she was most men’s dream girl.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, they entered and found a table. After ordering, they discussed what they couldn’t have spoken about over letters- they talked about their summers, latest news, and finally, they discussed Azalea’s mates. 

“I wonder how many there will be?” She wondered as she took a bite of her roast beef sandwich. 

“I would not be surprised if you had 2,” Remus said thoughtfully. “Mates help balance the fae’s magic. With your power level, you will probably have more than one. It’s rare, but we all know you are anything but normal.” He affectionately finished. 

“I wonder who they are?” Azalea took a sip of butterbeer. “I can’t wait to find out.” 

“I can,” Sirius grumbled from beside her. “I’m not looking forward to some pricks taking you away from me.” 

“Aw, Siri, no one will take me away,” Azalea giggled and kissed his cheek. “I’m still your goddaughter, and always will be.” 

“I know,” he hugged her to him. “But I’m still going to hex them,” he said with a grin. 

Azalea and Remus rolled their eyes and smiled fondly at his protectiveness. “Well, not too bad, please. I’d like them alive and well, please.” Azalea said, chuckling. 


	4. Chapter 4

They finished their lunch, paid, then left for Madam Malkins. They stepped inside, and were greeted by the witch herself. “Hello, welcome!” She said. “What can I do for you?” 

“Hello, ma’am,” Azalea said politely. “I need a whole new outfit- dress robes, school robes, and everyday robes.” 

Madam Malkin smiled at the order, knowing it would bring her a lot of money. “Well then, miss,” she said. “Let’s get the measurements!” 

Half an hour later, they left with the promise that the order or 3 school robes, 2 dress robes- pink and green- and 5 everyday robes -green, blue, yellow, black, and purple- would be completed in 3 hours. They left for the Leaky Cauldron again, having decided during lunch to go shopping at the Muggle mall for Muggle clothes.

They decided to walk, as it was a beautiful day. Before they left, Sirius and Remus transfigured their robes into muggle jeans and t-shirts, and Azalea, after taking her shrunken trunk and owl cage out and placing them in the pocket of her jeans, transfigured her robes into a red and black checkered flannel, which she tied around her waist. They made their way through the streets then came to the mall. They entered, and soon, Azalea was dragging her godfather and uncle into a shop that caught her eye. 

~

2 hours later, Azalea had finally gotten everything she needed- from shoes, to jeans and leggings, to t-shirts and sweatshirts, to skirts and dresses and blouses, to a purse, to stockings and underclothes. It had been embarrassing needing to buy bras and underwear with the men she considered fathers, so she had showed them to a sweets store and dashed off to the nearby Victoria’s Secret. She hadn’t known what to look for, so she asked the salesgirl for help, saying that she didn’t really know what to buy because her breasts had kind of just grown overnight- all the while inwardly snickering at how  _ accurate _ that was. The salesgirl had chuckled and said that this happened all the time, and she would be happy to help. When Azalea had blushingly said that she needed to be quick because she was with her dads, the salesgirl had burst out laughing and sympathized with her. Half an hour after that, Azalea had purchased 5 bras and 10 pairs of underwear, as well as a new friend. She found her godfather emerging from the sweets shop, carrying 3 bags filled with their favorite Muggle sweets, as well as ones they wanted to try. They had smiled sheepishly at her and asked what was in the bag when they noticed the bags she was holding. She had blushed and told them it was none of their business, before slipping into a nearby bathroom and shrinking them in a stall, placing them in her pocket. 

She had discovered that her style of clothing had an edgier style. She had bought a lot of dark colors, leather jackets, ripped jeans, combat boots, and fishnet tights. She also had bought a few skirts- most of them were black spandex or fairing mini skirts. She had bought a few pairs of heeled boots as well- her favorite pair came up to her knees and were black leather with a single silver zipper. The heel was 3 inch stilettos, and they were awesome. She planned on charming some of the clothes with protection spells to block certain spells and curses. 

They slipped into an abandoned dark alley and shrank the bags- all except one of Azalea’s new purses- and placed the shrunk items in said purse along with the trunk and shopping bag in her pocket and her money bag and card, then apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius taking Azalea side along. They made their way to the wall and Remus tapped the sequence with his wand, then they walked through Diagon Alley back to Madam Malkins. They picked up the order, which Azalea paid for. Sirius and Remus had taken turns paying for everything at the muggle shops with his own Gringotts card, despite Azalea’s protests. They had said to consider it a birthday present. Azalea insisted that she pay for the robes, and they gave in when they saw she wasn’t going to give in. 

By the time they had gotten robes, it was 4 o’clock. They were all tired, so after a quick stop so that Azalea could buy a new trunk. She chose a 4 compartment one- 1 compartment to use as a closet, 1 for a library for any useful books she found, 1 for music, which she loved to make- she had been required to learn an instrument when she was in Muggle school, and had picked up the violin. She had been quite good at it, and learned fast. She had also learned piano from Mrs. Ficks and taught herself to play the guitar and flute, as well as sing. She understood now that that was because of the music magic that Dumbledore blocked.

The last room was for a training room to practice dueling, spellcasting, and martial arts- which she had started training in a few years ago in secret when the beatings at the Dursleys started getting bad enough that she started fearing for her life; she had a black belt in karate and was working toward one in taekwondo. She used the afternoons in the summer when Aunt Petunia kicked her out of the house to go to a studio in secret. She had paid with her trust account, having secretly pulled the amount for 3 months out and sent it to the studio at the end of each school year. 

She had learned impressively fast, according to the instructor, who had given her an instruction book for when she was at school, which she had said was a private boarding school. She had practiced every night after everyone was asleep, as well as when she was upset. It was a good way to get her anger or other emotions out without breaking down. She hadn’t ever told anyone about the lessons, afraid that they would make her stop. She hadn’t ever used it on anyone outside her classes, because she didn’t want to make anything worse at home, and at school, she could just hex them. It was more of a way to keep in shape and work through things and get her aggression out without hurting someone. 

After buying the trunk, they apparated to the steps of Number 12, Sirius once again taking Azalea with side along. They went in, and right away, she dropped the glamors over her tattoos and scar. She sank into the armchair by the fire, with Sirius and Remus on the couch. Hedwig flew into the room and sat on her shoulder, nipping her ear affectionately. 

“Hey, girl,” she cooed. “Man, I am exhausted,” Azalea muttered as she took off her boots. 

“Me too,” Sirius said before calling, “Kreacher!” There was a crack and the house elf was in the room, bowing low. He had started being nicer after Azalea had convinced Sirius not to treat him as bad as he had. They were getting along better, and Kreacher had started being more respectful to Hermione and the other non-pure bloods that were in and out of the house. 

“Master Sirius called?” He croaked. 

“Yes, Kreacher, could you bring us some tea and biscuits?” Sirius asked. 

“Of course, master.” Kreacher popped out again and a few minutes later, he was back, levitating a tray in front of him. He set it on the table in front of the fire, and popped out muttering about dinner for his masters and something else that didn’t make sense. Azalea magicked the tea pot to pour itself and put sugar cubes in each, then levitated 2 cups to Sirius and Remus, who took them gratefully. They sipped their tea in silence, munching on biscuits. 

After her tea was finished, Azalea set the cup on the tray and stood. “I’m going to go unpack and set up my trunk, then we can talk about everything.” she stood, grabbed her shoes and purse then made her way out of the room, asking, “Same room as always?” Sirius shook his head. Azalea paused and raised her eyebrows in question. 

“No, we actually set up the Heir’s suite for you,” he said casually, feet propped up on the coffee table. “You know where it is.” 

“Yep,” she said, kissing both their cheeks. “Thanks, love you!” She left the room and made her way to the 2nd floor, where the suite was. She opened the door to reveal a large bedroom, with soft grey walls, fluffy black carpet and across from the door, a large, silver-frame bed with black curtains. There was a broom mount above the bed for her Firebolt, made of a dark wood and intricately carved. There was a wardrobe to the left side, and a matching desk on the right. A door was beside the desk, trimmed in black, that was partially opened to show a large bathroom. She grinned at the room and walked further into the room. She took out the trunk and set it on the ground, spelling it so that only she, Sirius and Remus could open it. Then, she left a note telling them where they could find her and went inside, taking her purse and shoes with her. She saw 4 rooms in a circle around the foyer-type room she was in and went into the first one. It was large and completely empty, with white walls and floor. She took out her wand from her pocket and got to work. She first changed the wall color from the eyesight assaulting white to a soft green, then she conjured several shelves in the center of one wall, with cubbies for her shoes. On both sides of the shoe shelf she conjured areas for her to hang her dresses and other “hangables”. On the opposite wall, she conjured a wall of drawers, with a 4 foot wide floor to ceiling mirror splitting them into 2 sections. On the wall opposite the door, she placed a jewelry storage area- drawers for necklaces, earrings, and rings- and a makeup table and mirror. After she was done conjuring everything, she was slightly magically tired, so she unshrunk the items, magically cleaned them and then unpacked. 

After she was done with that, she went to the next room. She changed the colors of the walls in this room to dusty blue and transfigured the shopping bags into tall bookshelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling. She transfigured a desk and comfortable chair on one side, making a mental note to ask Remus or Sirius to help her conjure a fireplace. Lastly, she conjured a few arm chairs and a couch in front of the area she wanted the fireplace. She unshrunk her trunk and started removing the books she collected over the years- her old school books, books on defense and charms she had taken from the Room of Requirement 5th year, and books she had bought the first time she was in Flourish and Botts and every time since. 

People always thought she was stupid and didn’t care bout learning, but it ws the exact opposite- she love to learn, and she learnt fast. She was actually quite intelligent, but it was easier to let people think she wasn’t, as that was how she learned useful things. People didn’t think she was observant, so they talked about things and did things in front of her, and didn’t think she knew what was going on. 

After the library, she went to the third room. She enlarged it, and on one side, she conjured a replica of the dueling room the DA had used. The other side, she conjured soft mats on the ground. On one part, she put 2 punching bags. On the other side, she conjured training dummies, a grappling dummy and a wing chun. In between the magical and physical dueling areas she placed normal gym equipment- weights, a pull up bar near the wall, and a mat to do push ups, situps, etc. Even though she was thin and didn’t look like she could lift very much, she was actually very fit. 

She smiled when she saw the mixture of 2 of her favorite things, and deciding that she’d do the last room later, she changed into one of her new pair of leggings and sports bras, as well as a pair of boxing gloves she had transfigured from an old pair of socks, she spent the next hour boxing, getting out the anger she had been ignoring all day. She worked out her anger at Dumbledore, for putting blocks on her and stealing from her, and sending her to the Dursleys over and over when there were other options. She worked out her sadness for the betrayal of her best friend and mother figure, and her anger at herself for not seeing it. She worked out her fear that the rest of the Weasleys were in on it too. She got out the fear and weakness the Dursleys had placed in her, and the pain to know that Dumbledore was paying them. She didn’t notice she was being watched until she heard a voice behind her. 

“Wow, you are really angry aren’t you?” 

She whipped around, startled, and saw Sirius leaning against the door, arms and ankles crossed, brows raised. “Merlin’s beard, Siri,” she gasped, “don’t scare me like that!” 

“Sorry, pup,” he said with a chuckle. “Where the hell did you learn to do that?” 

She punched the bag one last time and then took off the gloves, setting them on a shelf nearby. She sighed, and hesitantly started explaining. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath as she spoke, and Sirius listened quietly. When she was finished, he whistled low. 

“Pup, that is impressive.” He ran a hand through his long hair. “You are truly amazing, Bambi.” 

Azalea grinned at him and said, “thanks, Pads. What did you need?” 

“I came to tell you that supper will be ready in a bit.” 

“Cool. I’m just going to take a quick shower, ‘causes I’m all sweaty, and then dress, then be right there.” She walked past him to her closet and he followed. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt and turned to Sirius, who was looking around. 

“Impressive setup you have here,” he drawled, looking over his shoulder to the other 2 rooms. 

“Thanks. Can you help me conjure a fireplace in the library? I don’t know how to do that.” They made their way out of the trunk. 

“Of course, pup,” he said. “Now, you get your shower and be downstairs in 20 minutes, okay?” 

“Alright, Siri.” Azalea said as he paused at the door. 

“See ya,” he said. 

15 minutes later, Azalea walked into the dining, hair still damp. Remus and Sirius were sitting at the table. Sirius was telling Remus what he saw in the trunk. They stopped talking and looked up when she walked in. “Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting,” she slid into her seat by Remus. 

“No problem,” Remus said as Kreacher popped in with the food. 

After they were all served and eating, Azalea spoke. “So, I’ve been thinking,” she said. “We need to tell the public about this whole thing, because I’m not going to wear glamors for the rest of my life.” She took a bit of shepherd’s pie. “How are we going to do that?” 

Remus and Sirius were silent for a bit, then Remus spoke up thoughtfully, “Well, after you tell the people closest to you, I think we should organize an interview with someone from the Prophet. That way, we control what is written, and everyone knows what your new name is.” 

Azalea nodded. “Good idea. But it has to be someone reliable, instead of someone like Rita Skeeter. Another thing- at Hogwarts, I’m going to be put in the girls’ dorms, right?” 

Sirius and Remus both nodded immediately. “Of course, Bambi,” Sirius said. “But actually, you might have your own quarters. Magical creatures who have mates will need them, if they find their mates while at school.” 

“Really?” She asked, looking up from her plate. 

“Yeaah- veela, vampires, fae, and all other creatures that have destined mates,” Remus said. 

“Cool,” she smiled. She then got serious. “Now, about the Weasleys and Dumbledore- I think I’m going to confront them. I need to know if it was all of them, or just Molly and the youngest 2. I also want to talk to Mione.” They both nodded solemnly. “I’m going to owl them and ask if as many Wealseys as possible and Dumbledore and Hermione will come tomorrow.” 

“Will you be okay with them being here?” Remus asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, I can control myself,” she said as she finished the last of the supper on her plates. “I’m going to put up the glamors until we’re done with Dumbles and Molly, Ginny, and Gon. After they’re gone, if we can trust the rest of the Weasleys, I’ll fill them in on the fae thing, and drop the glamors.” 

Sirius and Remus agreed to the plan, and they discussed the next day until Azalea yawned widely behind her hand. “Alright, Pup. We have all had a long day. I think we should get to bed. We’ve got a long day tomorrow as well.” 

Azalea nodded and got up. They all retired to their beds, falling asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows. 


	5. Confrontations and Revelations

All day as they were shopping, Lucius and Severus felt as though their mate was nearby. Draco felt it too, and was looking all over for the person who was his surrogate bearer. He was getting clingy as the day went on, even after they went home. He was feeling the effect the most, as was usual when a creature has a child before they met all their mates. 

By the time they went to bed, they were all exhausted. Severus and Lucius had been feeling bursts of anger, sadness, and heartbreak all day, which made them want to find their submissive mate and protect them from whatever was making them feel this way. 

That night, both men dreamt of long black hair with streaks of green and silver, and a soft, joyful musical laugh. 

They now knew their mate was a girl. 

~

Azalea woke up in the most comfortable bed she had slept in in a long time. She yawned and stretched like a cat, thinking about the dreams she had last night. She had dreamed of beautiful, piercing silver eyes and black robes. She had heard a soft trilling sound that had been so comforting to her, and a deep, rumbling laugh. She smiled at the thought- she knew they were features relating to her mates. 

After laying in bed for a few minutes, she reluctantly got out of bed after casting a tempus spell and seeing that it was 8:30. After using the bathroom, she went into her trunk and dressed in a pair of jeans, an oversized black tee, and combat boots. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a braid that hung down her back to her mid back. After she was dressed, she went to the dining room, where Sirius and Remus were sitting, eating breakfast. Sirius was reading the paper. They both looked up when she entered. “Morning,” she said as she kissed their cheeks. 

“Hey, cub, how did you sleep?” Remus said, dishing her up a bowl of porridge. 

“Amazingly,” she said with a smile. “Thanks,” she took the bowl and started eating. 

They finished breakfast in silence, and then Azalea conjured some parchment, a quill and ink. She wrote a letter to Dumbledore first: 

_ Headmaster,  _

_ Please come to Grimmauld Place at 10 today. I have some things I need to discuss with you and some others.  _

_ Harry Potter _

She sealed it and set it aside, then wrote to the Weasleys and then Hermione: 

_ Weasley family,  _

_ Please come to Grimmauld Place today at 10 o’clock. As many of your family as are available. I have something important to talk to you about.  _

_ Thank you.  _

_ Harry Potter _

_ Mione,  _

_ Could you come to Grimmauld Place? At 10 today. I need to talk to you and several others as soon as possible. It’s urgent.  _

_ See you soon,  _

_ Harry Potter _

After she wrote all the letters, she gave them to Hedwig, saying, “Go to Hermione first. Then the Weasleys. After that, go to Dumbledore. Don’t let anyone take or open a letter that isn’t addressed to them. Be safe.” She nodded her head in understanding and nipped her finger then flew out the open window. 

Azalea ran a hand over her hair and looked at her honorary fathers, who were watching her with a mixture of worry and sadness. She gave them a shaky smile and stood, casting a tempus charm. It was 9:30. She put up the glamors, just to be safe in case one of the people came through the floo early. Her hair, body and skin was all the same as it was before, minus the scars. She hadn’t bothered finding a way to make them look normal. The tattoos were gone, and her clothes looked like a boy’s version of what she was wearing before the glamors went up. She disguised her voice again and sat back down with a sigh. 

“I was used to the new look, and this feels so unnatural,” she whined, running her hand through the annoyingly short hair. 

“I know, so were we,” Remus said honestly. “But it’s only for a few hours.” 

“I know,” she sighed. “I just don’t like it.” 

They spent the next 30 minutes in the living room, where Sirius had already placed the documents. After 15 minutes, Azalea started to pace. She was worried about every- thing. Sirius and Remus watched her for a bit, then Remus said, “Bambi, you need to settle down. Everything will be fine, and if it’s not, we will be there to hold your hand and support you the whole way.” He stood and pulled her into a hug. 

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, nodding into his chest. “Okay,” she murmured. “Sorry for freaking out.” 

“It’s alright,” Sirius said, coming over to hug her too. “You are under a lot of stress. We understand, pup.” 

“Thanks,” she said as she pulled away with a smile. Right at that moment, they heard the floo in the kitchen come to life, and froze. After a second, they made their way to the kitchen to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Percy and Ginny standing in the kitchen, dusting themselves off. After a second, Fred stepped out, followed closely by George, then Bill. Fleur came lastly, and they all turned to face Azalea and the 2 men. 

“Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said with a smile Azalea now knew was fake. She walked over and pulled her into a big hug, which wasn’t returned. Mrs. Weasley didn’t seem to notice, and when she pulled away, Ron came up and clapped her on the back. 

“Hey, mate!” He said loudly. “How was your summer?” 

“Fine,” she answered, still unsmiling. 

Fred and George noticed what the rest of their family didn’t seem to. For one, they noticed the slight shimmer surrounding Harry that they had always been able to see. That meant that he was wearing several glamors. They also noticed the cold look in his eyes and the clenched jaw, as if he was holding back on saying or doing something. They exchanged a look, a silent conversation happening in mere seconds. 

“Harry!” Ginny cried, throwing herself at Azalea. She knocked her back a few steps into Sirius. 

After a few seconds she was able to extract herself from Ginny’s grip, barely able to conceal a shudder of disgust at the feel she got when Ginny touched her. Ginny looked at her with wide eyes that showed hurt and annoyance. Azalea fought to stop from rolling her eyes, and stepped away from the redhead girl. She nodded a greeting to Bill and Percy, who nodded back, and then smiled a real smile at Fleur. After 4th year, when she had saved Fleur’s little sister, they had become good friends, which only strengthened when she and Bill started going out. 

“‘Arry,” Fluer said in her music-like voice. The half-veela stepped up with a smile of her own and hugged Azalea, whispering in her ear, “You are creature, oui?” 

Azalea pulled back, surprised and whispered, “How did you know?” 

“‘Arry, mon cherie, you forget, I am part-veela. We can sense ozer creatures. Zat is part of our powers,” she whispered with a smile, stepping out of the embrace. “I don’t know what you are.” 

“I’ll explain later, that’s part of why I asked everyone to come.” 

“Zat sounds good. As long as you tell me,” she smiled before going back to Bill’s side.

Everyone else was watching the conversation with curiosity, wondering what the 2 had to to talk about so secretively. 

Fred and George took up Fleur’s place at Azalea’s side. “Hello-” Fred started. 

“Harrikins. What-” George continued. 

“Was so urgent-” 

“That you had to-” 

“Summon us this morning?” They both finished. 

“I’ll tell everyone when the others get here,” Azalea said. “Let’s go to the sitting room.” She turned and led the way to the other room right as there was the distinctive crack of apparition on the porch. As the others went to the room and settled in, Azalea crept past the portrait of Sirius’ mother to the door. She opened it to see Hermione waiting there. 

“Harry!” Hermione whispered, remembering the painting at the last second. She hugged her best friend and smiled. “It’s good to see you.” 

“You too,” ‘Harry’ said. She stepped aside so her friend could come in. 

They went to the sitting room, to see that Dumbledore was already there, standing in the corner, a grandfatherly smile plastered on his face. “Harry, my boy!” He said kindly, which made Azalea want to punch him. Hermione sat beside Fleur on the loveseat after giving Ron a kiss. “What is this about? Is something wrong?” He asked in a fake concerned voice. 

She resisted the urge to sneer, and sighed instead. “To answer your question, yes there is something wrong. As all of you know, yesterday was my birthday. Well yesterday morning, I got an interesting letter from Gringotts. They asked me to come in, and we had a very interesting chat.” She raised his eyebrows when 4 people paled slightly and the rest looked confused. “Imagine my surprise when they told me that I needed to take an inheritance test, as well as one to determine if there were any blocks on my magic, as well as spells and potions.” She glared at each of the rapidly paling Weasleys and Dumbledore. “So, naturally, I did as they asked, and was shocked when I got the results back from the 2nd test, especially.” At that, Sirius handed her the document. “How about I read it aloud, hmm?” She said, looking around the room. She noticed that everyone except Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny were shocked and horrified. Those 4 looked terrified and angry at the same time. 

“Now, Harry, my boy,” Dumbledore said, his smile faltering a bit. “I’m sure that I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Don’t you?” She said sarcastically. “Well let me refresh your memory. And I’m not your boy.” 

She began to read, changing a few things so she didn’t reveal too much: 

_ Name: Harrison James Potter  _

_ ABILITIES:  _

_ Magical Core: Golden (Merlin Level) 80% Blocked By Albus Dumbledore Block intact _

_ Animal Speak: 85% blocked by Albus Dumbledore Block intact _

_ Multiple Animagus Abilities (3): 100% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D. Block intact _

_ Aura sight: 100% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D. Block intact _

_ Mage Abilities: 95% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D. Block intact _

_ Music Magic: 80% blocked by A.P.W.B.D. Block partially intact, musical abilities not harmed _

_ Wandless Magic: 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D. Block 80% broken _

_ Occlumency: 100% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D. Block intact  _

_ Intelect: 50% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore Block intact _

_ Spells:  _

_ Hate for Severus Snape: 100% intact _

_ Hate for Malfoy Family: 100% intact _

_ Hate or Indifference for Slytherins: 90% intact  _

_ Comprehension Impediment of Potions: 100% intact _

Here she paused and observed the others in the room. Fred, George, Dill, Percy, Fleur, and Hermion looked enraged and were all glaring at Dumbledore. She went on, and as she read, there were gasps after each potion. 

_ Potions: _

_ Love Potion Keyed to Ginevra Weasley: Broken  _

_ Loyalty Potion to Albus Dumbledore: 85% Broken _

_ Loyalty Potion to Molly Weasley: 100% intact _

_ Loyalty to Ginevra Weasley: 100% intact _

_ Loyalty Potion to Ronald Weasley: 100% intact _

She looked up and glared at the people the potions had been keyed to. She saw everyone else staring at her in shock, then after a few moments they turned to glare angrily at the ones at fault. 

Fleur spoke up first. “Zat is just awful! After everything ‘Arry ‘as done for you, you poison him wiz potions?” She said angrily. “‘E risked ‘is life for both of you, Ronald and Ginevra, more than once, and you give him love potions and loyalty potions?” She sounded disgusted and shook her head. 

Hermione stood up, walked over to her boyfriend, and slapped him across the face. “How dare you, Ronald Weasley,” she said. “We are over.” 

“Don’t you touch my child!” Mrs. Weasley screeched loudly, jumping up from the couch. Hermione ignored her. 

“But Mione, he’s obviously lying!” Ron jumped up and glared at Azalea. “It’s another of his attention grabbing tactics! Why are you siding with him? I’m your boyfriend!” 

“How dare you!” Fred and George chorused as they jumped up and glared at him at the same time. 

“We all know-” 

“That Harrikins hates-” 

“All the attention-” 

“The public gives him.”

“Also, he wouldn’t-” 

“Make something up-” 

“So horrible-” 

“Because he is the most loyal person any of us have ever met.” They finished together as they sent another glare to their family and Dumbledore. 

Azalea spoke up again. “There’s more,” she glared at them. “My account manager showed me the history of the withdrawals.” Remus handed her the parchment. She read this aloud too: 

_ Account Number 1123947 _

_ Account Owner: Harrison J. Potter _

_ Trust Vault  _

_ Started with 50,000,000 _

_ Withdrawals:  _

_ 1,000 galleons every month, Starting November 1, 1981 by Albus Dumbledore  _

_ Artifacts, Tomes November 1, 1981 by Albus Dumbledore _

_ 1,000 Muggle pounds Paid each month to Vernon Dursley, Starting November 10, 1981 by Albus Dumbledore  _

_ 5,000 Galleons on August 3, 1987 by Albus Dumbledore _

_ 10,000 Galleons on January 7, 1990 by Albus Dumbledore _

_ School fund of 500 Galleons on August 3, 1991 by Harry Potter  _

_ 1,000 Galleons Paid each month to Molly R. Weasley nee Prewett, Starting August 1, 1991 by Albus Dumbledore  _

_ 500 Galleons Paid each month to Ronald B. Weasley Starting August 1, 1991 by Albus Dumbledore  _

_ 500 Galleons Paid each month to Ginevra M. Weasley, starting August 1, 1992 by Albus Dumbledore _

_ 840 Muggle Pounds June 9, 1993 Paid to Anonymous by Harry Potter _

_ 840 Muggle Pounds June 4, 1994 Paid to Anonymous by Harry Potter  _

_ 840 Muggle Pounds June 1, 1995 Paid to Anonymous by Harry Potter _

_ 840 Muggle Pounds June 5, 1995 Paid to Anonymous by Harry Potter _

_ 840 Muggle Pounds June 5, 1997 Paid to Anonymous by Harry Potter  _

_ 5,500 Galleons on August 3, 1994 by Molly Weasley  _

_ 10,000 Galleons on August 3, 1995 by Molly Weasley  _

_ 7,000 Galleons on August 5, 1996 by Molly Weasley _

She stopped reading and looked around the room. Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron were all sitting or standing, angry and sullen as the rest of the room glared daggers into them. “So not only did you put blocks on my magic, cast spells on me to make me less smart and to hate certain people, and give me potions to control who my friends are, you also stole from me. You are despicable. And Dumbledore, the first time you stole from me, my parents weren’t even dead for 24 hours. You should be ashamed of yourselves. What the hell is wrong with you?” She said all this calmly, but everyone could tell she was furious. “And you were paying the Dursleys? Do you know what they did to me?” She finished with a whisper. “I have more scars on my body than I do from all the Deatheaters and Voldemort put together.” She stared accusingly at him, eyes cold and angry, showing the betrayal she felt. 

“Now Harry, my boy,” Dumbledore began, but Azalea interrupted him. 

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!” She yelled, making everyone in the room jump. It was rare for her to raise her voice. 

“Harry! Do not yell at the Headmaster!” Mrs. WEasley snapped. 

Azalea turned to her with narrowed eyes. “Do not order me around as if I am one of your children. I viewed you as the mother figure I never had, and you betrayed me. You have no right to tell me to do anything.” Her voice was cold, and made everyone in the room shiver at the dangerous tone. 

Mrs. Weasley scowled at him but didn’t speak. 

“Harry,” Ginny said softly. “You don’t mean that. You love us, we’re your family!” 

“I do mean that, Ginevra Weasley. And you have no right either to act as if I am your family. You gave me love potions, even though I have told you so many times that I am not interested in you.” She glared at the girl she had once viewed as a sister. 

“No!” Ginny jumped up and stamped her foot. “No! We are supposed to get married, and have children! I’m supposed to be Lady Potter!” 

Azalea raised an eyebrow and said, “You don’t care about me, you want to marry me for my fame and money. Let me tell you something, Ginny. We will never be together, so you might as well drop the act.” 

Ginny stared at her for a few seconds then her brown eyes filled with tears. Ron, seeing this, ran to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “How dare you make my sister cry! She loves you, you arse!” He growled at Azalea. 

She just rolled her eyes and looked at Sirius, who had been standing at her side for the whole time. Remus was on her other side, glaring at those who dared to hurt his cub. “Do your thing, Siri,” she said. Sirius grinned evilly and nodded, taking out his wand and holding it in front of him. 

“I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, do hereby banish Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Rea Weasley nee Prewett, Ronald Billius Weasley, and Ginevra Molly Weasley from all properties belonging to the House of Black, from here until the time of their deaths. So mote it be.” A golden glow emanated around the mentioned people for a few seconds, then they disappeared. 

Everyone sat in shock for a bit, then Azalea spoke. “Did any of the rest of you have anything to do with this?” She asked quietly. 

Fred spoke first. “Harri-kins, I can promise you, Forge and I had no idea what they were doing. We were not involved or anything. We love you like a brother, and are appalled at what they did to you.” George nodded in agreement. 

“That goes for me too, Harry,” Bills spoke for the first time, Fleur nodding from beside him. 

“Me too,” Percy said. 

“Harry,” Mr. Weasley said after a moment. “I had know idea what my wife and children were doing, but I would like to apologise for not realizing sooner.” He looked stricken, and Azalea felt a pang of sympathy for him. 

“It’s not your fault. And if it is, then it’s also my fault for not realizing. I should have been able to tell that my best friend was not a true friend.” She sighed and then turned to Hermione as well. “And I know you didn’t have anything to do with it, because of your reaction. I’m sorry I was the reason for your relationship ending.” 

Hermione crossed the room in a blur of curly hair and grabbed her best friend in a tight hug. “It’s not your fault, you helped me see the type of person he is. No one can do that to my brother and get away with it.” 

Azalea pulled away and grinned at her. “Thanks, Mione.” 

After a few moments, Azalea sat on the couch that was vacated by the traitors and sighed. “Now that I know 100% that I can trust all of you,” she began as Sirius and Remus sat on either side of her. “There’s some more things that I need to tell you about.” She glanced up at them nervously, and saw they were all watching her with concern. She took in a big breath and began explaining all about her new look. 

She told them about the horrible pain at midnight, and passing out, then waking up looking completely different. She didn’t go into detail, just telling them that it was quite a shock. She explained about the letter, then the inheritance test. She told them about her mum being from a family of squibs, instead of a muggleborn. When she was finally done, she looked at them to see several shocked faces. 

Hermione spoke first. “What creature are you then?” she asked curiously. 

“I’m a fae,” Azalea said proudly. She ws greeted with shocked gasps. 

“Submissive or dominant?” Hermione asked. 

“Submissive.” At that Hermione and Fleur murmured, “Oh my god!” at the same time and everyone looked at them, confused. They didn’t know much about fae, only that they were really rare. 

“May I explain?” Hermione asked Azalea. 

“You could probably do it better than me, so go ahead,” she nodded.

Hermione said basically the same explanation as Lily had in her letter, and when she was finished, everyone turned to Azalea, shocked looks on their faces. 

She stood and cleared her throat nervously. “Alright. I am going to drop the glamors, but don’t freak out. Alright?” Everyone nodded and she slowly dropped them, one by one. She started with her voice disguise, then revealed her tattoos, then her hair, her face and finally, her clothes and body. Everyone stared in awe for several minutes, before Fleur jumped up and came over, giving her a hug. “You are beautiful, little sister,” she murmured. Azalea’s face lit up with a blinding smile at being called sister, and hugged her back. 

After the part-veela pulled back, Hermione took her place, saying, “I’ve always wanted a sister!” That made Azalea laugh her musical laugh that could melt the heart of even the coldest man. All the Weasley men came over and either hugged her or shook her hand, telling her that it changed nothing and they still considered her a member of the family, making her grin even more. 

“So, do you have a new name?” Fred asked when Percy had finished shaking her hand. 

She smiled softly and nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “My parents chose one just in case this happened.” She paused for dramatic affect, then said, “I am Azalea Jamie Potter-Evans.” 

Everyone paused for a second then George said, “I like it. But we’re going to Lea. We need a new nickname, ‘cause we can’t exactly call you Harrikins anymore.” 

Sher cocked her head to the side for a moment, then said, “Okay. But only you 2. Same with the Harrikins nickname.” they grinned identical smiles and nodded. 

For the next hour, they all talked about the new change, as well as fae and the things that came along with being one, until Fleur and Hermione jumped up, each grabbing one of Azalea’s hands. They pulled her off the couch where she was leaning against Sirius and Hermoine said, “Come one, Azalea. We need to talk to you.” 

“About what?” She asked as she was pulled out of the room. 

“Girl stuff,” they chorused, pulling one out of the Twins’ book. 

“Oh shite,” she said as they pulled her up the stairs, causing all the men to burst out laughing, with Remus calling, “Language, Bambi!” 

“Which room is yours?” Hermione said, still dragging her. 

“Heir’s suite,” she said. They made their way to the room, and entered. Hermione and Fleur looked around for a second, then they all went to the bed. 

“So,” Azalea said, sitting cross legged on the end of the bed. “What did you drag me off to talk about?” 

“We just want to help you figure things out that we had mothers to help with.” Hermione said. 

“Like what?” Azalea asked, cocking her head to the side. \

“Like about periods,” Fleur said. Azalea’s eyes went comically wide and she groaned. 

“I forgot about that part of being a girl,” she said. 

“We thought so,” Hermione laughed. 

They spent the next hour or so talking about what to do when you’re on your period. Apparently, even though they lived in a world of magic, no one had figured out a way to make period products better. The good thing is, there were potions to help with cramps and nausea. The girls taught Azalea how to put normal bras on, as she had not been able to figure it out, so she was wearing sports bras. Azalea showed them her trunk closet, and they gushed over how cool her clothes were. She told them about her martial arts skills, and promised she would teach them if they would teach her how to do makeup and walk in heels. 

Around 12:30, Sirius came to get them for lunch, and they all went to the dining room. As they were eating, she quietly asked the twins, “Do you have something that I can use to destroy all my old clothes from the Dursleys? But in a super cool way?” 

The twins looked at each other for a moment, then turned to her with matching grins, eyes sparkling mischievously. “Why, yes-” 

“Little Lea-” 

“We happen to have-” 

“The perfect thing!” 

She grinned back at them and said, “Awesome. This is going to be fun.” They just laughed, shaking their heads. 

After lunch, all the Weasleys had to leave. The Twins promised to return the next day with the item they requested. Hermione was the only one that stayed, as she decided to stay with Azalea for the rest of the summer to help her with her adjustment. They spent the rest of the day in the Black library, Azalea doing her summer homework she had put off, and Hermione reading as many books as possible. That night, they went to bed exhausted but Azalea was happy that she had been accepted by her family. 

##

Lucius and Severus were getting antsy without their new mate. It had only been 2 days, but they already were missing their mate. 

All day, the same as the day before, they could feel her emotions. She had bouts of worry, fear, and anger in the morning, and then the rest of the day was mostly happy. They were glad for that, even if it wasn’t them that mader her happy. 

Draco had been clingy once again. He was acting almost like a little kid, following one or the other around, not wanting to be alone. 

That night, Lucius and Severus once again dreamt of their mate- they saw green, silver and black tattoos on slim, creamy white arms, and beautiful white, green, silver and black wings. They were anxious to meet this beautiful girl. 


	6. Meeting

The next week was wonderful. The day after telling the Weasleys about her inheritance, the twins had come over with tiny magical explosives for the clothes. They set them off in the room the twins used when they would stay over. Each explosive would be placed on a piece of clothing or a pile of clothing. Then, the twins muttered a smell and they went off, one by one. They turned the clothes into puffs of smoke that smelt really bad, and each one would play out a different scenario of Dudley being humiliated. Some were things that Azalea, then Harry, had done then told the twins about, while others were just from their imagination. But each one made the whole group, even Hermione, howl with laughter. That day she and Hermione received their Hogwarts letters and decided to go shopping the following week. 

The next few days, the girls spent a lot of time in the dueling room in the trunk. They split their time up between practicing their magic and dueling, and Azalea teaching Hermione, and Fleur, when she could join them, to box. The other girls quite liked it, and they both seemed to have some pent up anger that they needed to get out. It was kind of funny seeing the usually calm and collected Fleur and the usually reading or lecturing Hermione walking on punching bags. Hermione and Fleur also helped her set up the last room, helping her conjure or transfigure a grand piano, a guitar, a violin and a flute.All 3 of them, it seemed, knew how to play piano, and Hermion could play guitar, Fleur the violin. They spent some time playing together as well when they weren’t training. 

Azalea had contacted the Prophet as Harry and asked for them to send a reporter by the name of Sophia Remba to meet with her. She had told them that she had some news that she wanted to be in control of how it got out. They had jumped at the chance for an exclusive with the Boy-Who-Lived, and had arranged a meeting at Grimmauld Place for the following week. They had decided that Sirius would meet her at the Cauldron and apparate her to the door after placing a Confundus charm on her so she wouldn’t know where she was. 

On Sunday, the Weasleys, minus Fleur, who was doing some extra work for her job, were once again at Grimmauld Place. Percy and Hermione were in the library, and Remus and Sirius were talking with Bill and Mr. Weasley. Azalea was between the Weasley twins on the couch in the sitting room, laying with her head in Fred’s lap, small socked feet in George’s. She wore a pair of ripped jean shorts and a large black Nirvana t-shirt, one of her favorite muggle bands. She had a blood pop in her mouth.

Fred and George were telling her about the newest inventions for the Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, and she was telling them about her mates, and the dreams she had. She had always found them so easy to talk to, and could tell them almost anything. Besides Hermione, they were her best friends. 

“You know we’re going to-” 

“Prank your mates-”

“A lot when you find them, right?” 

“As your big brothers-”

“It is our prerogative.” They grinned evilly down at her. 

She rolled her eyes and took the blood pop out of her mouth to speak, “As much as I love it when you call me your sister and you my brothers, I’d appreciate for my mates to not hate you. So just go lightly, because Siri is already threatening to hex them and Hermione said she’d do the same.” She actually loved the threats, not that she’d tell them that, because it meant they cared enough to want to protect her. They loved her, and it felt good. 

“Mione threatened to hex them?” George said in surprise. 

“Now that we’ve got to see,” they chorused. 

“I know, right?” She laughed. “I mean, she’s incredibly powerful, and smart, but the thought of her hexing anyone unless it was self defense or defending someone else is comical.” 

The twins laughed with her and they stayed silent for a bit. Then, Azalea thought of something, and spoke again, “You guys made me part owner of your business?” 

“Oh, yeah-” Fred said. 

“You are the investor-” 

“So it’s only fair-” 

“That you are part owner.” 

“It wouldn’t be possible without you.” They chorused. 

“But that money was a gift! I didn’t want anything back for it!” She protested. 

“We know, Little Lea.” 

“But that’s why-” 

“We made you part owner.” 

“You are so selfless-” 

“And we owed you.” 

“There's no way out of it, is there,” she asked, looking between the 2. 

“Nope!” They said at the same time. She rolled her eyes and changed the subject. 

##

Lucius and Severus felt their mate’s absence strongly, but they were relieved when the rest of the week, they did not feel any more sadness or anger like that of the first 2 days. They kept dreaming of their mate, getting glimpses of green eyes, her wings again, and hearing the tinkling laugh and a soft humming sound and piano playing that calmed their anxiety. They wondered what that meant. Draco had gone from clingy to sullen and irritable. They hoped to find her soon for all their sakes. On Tuesday the week after their mate’s coming of age, all 3 of them went to Diagon Alley. Severus needed more potions ingredients, and Lucius had received word that Flourish and Botts had received the order of books he’d requested before. Draco went along for something to do. Little did they know that trip would change their lives forever…

~

On Tuesday, Azalea and Hermione went with Sirius to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. They all flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and then made their way to Flourish and Botts. As they walked, Azalea kept catching a whiff of something that smelled utterly delightful. It was a mixture of vanilla, honey, and mint, as well as hints of mango, strawberries, and something else that drew her to it, that made her want to run and find the source of the smell. She had to fight the urge, and continued walking reluctantly with her godfather and honorary sister. They entered the book store, and went to find the books they needed as Sirius wandered around, bored. Thankfully, the store was pretty much empty, save one or 2 people near the back. Suddenly the smell grew stronger as the bell above the door rang, signalling someone had just entered. She sniffed the air, trying to identify why she felt as if it was so familiar- then it hit her. That was her mate. 

She turned to Hermione with wide eyes and whispered, “I think one of my mates just entered the store.” 

Hermione froze, hand in mid air, reaching for her 7th year potions book, and turned to her friend slowly. “Are you sure?” She whispered back. 

“Yes,” Azalea said urgently. “I’ve been smelling something intoxicating ever since we came to Diagon alley, and it just got stronger.” She was irrationally scared to turn and see who it was. 

“Well,” what are you going to do?” She asked.

“I have no idea. Maybe I’ll see who it is and then confront them later in private.” She turned slowly and her breath caught as she looked straight into the most beautiful silver eyes she had ever seen. 

##

Lucius and Draco split off from Severus when they arrived in the alley. Draco went with Lucius to the bookstore, and Severus went to the apothecary. Neither of them said anything, but they both smelled the telltale smell of their other mate. She smelled of strawberries and chocolate, with a hint of something that was uniquely her. Their mate was in Diagon Alley, or had been recently. They both kept an eye out for the long black hair with green and silver streaks. 

Lucius and Draco stepped into Flourish and Botts and the elder of the two was immediately assaulted by the strong scent. Draco didn’t smell it, but he did feel a strange pull on his heart. He wondered what that was. 

Lucius followed the scent to the part of the store that sold the school books, and froze. There, standing in front of the potions books, was a 5’5” girl with the hair he’d been dreaming of. She had a body to die for, from what he could see, with beautiful curves. She wore a black flared skirt, with a dark purple crop top, which exposed a couple inches of her midsection. She also wore fishnets and a pair of 2 inch heeled combat boots. She didn’t wear any witches’ robes. 

He watched, transfixed as she stood frozen for a bit, then leaned over and whispered to the bushy-haired witch who stood beside her. The 2nd witch froze, then whispered back. They had a conversation,then his mate slowly turned around, and met his eyes. He heard more than saw her breath hitch at the same time he did. He was staring into the green eyes from his dreams. After a moment, he took in the rest of her. She was just as beautiful as he had always imagined, if not more. 

Azalea stared into the grey eyes, then moved her gaze to take in the rest of him. She gasped. In front of her was Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater turned spy for the Order. The man who had secretly helped her defeat Voldemort. And he was her mate. 

Draco followed his dad, confused as to why he was acting strange. Then he saw why. He was staring at a woman talking to her friend. She was short and had long beautiful hair with green and silver streaks. This was his bearer. His mum. He felt the need to run to her and be held, but knew that his dads and her needed to get together and accept each other first. 

Hermione turned when Azalea did, and gasped when she spotted Lucius and Draco Malfoy. She glanced at her friend, and saw she was staring at the oldest Malfoy. That was her mate. She sighed and slipped away to get Sirius. 

Azalea and Lucius stared at each other until she spoke first. “You’re my mate,” she whispered. Lucius nodded and took a step closer. “Do you know who the other is?” 

He nodded again. “Severus Snape.” She gasped, eyes widening comically. 

“Wow,” she said breathlessly. 

“You are so beautiful,” Lucius whispered. He was now standing only a couple feet away from her. She blushed and ducked her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she saw Draaco standing a bit away, also staring at her. 

She stared back for a second, then her eyebrows knitted in confusion. “You,” she said. “You are not one of my mates, but…” She paused. “There’s a connection.” 

Draco and Lucius both looked surprised. “You feel it already?” Lucius asked her. 

“Feel what?” She turned her gaze back to her mate. 

“When creatures have children before meeting all their mates, or are forced to have children before meeting their mates, that creature’s mate or mates will instinctively take the children as their own. That connection you feel is a mother-son connection. You are his surrogate bearer.” Lucius said softly. 

At that moment, Sirius and Hermione showed up. Lucius turned to them and looked surprised when he saw his young mate smile at them. Draco raised an eyebrow and said, “You are friends with Granger?” 

Azalea looked at him and said, “Yes. Is there a problem?” Draco gulped at the reproachful look in her eye and shook his head. 

Azalea took a deep breath and said to Sirius, “Hermione must have explained that he’s my mate.” Sirius nodded, shooting an intimidating look at Lucius. “He knows who my other mate is. I’m not going to tell you right now, because I don’t want you to cause a scene.” She turned to her mate, “Is he here in Diagon Alley?” Lucius nodded. “That’s what I thought. Could you collect him and tell him to come to Sirius’ house as soon as possible? He will know where to go and tell you. We should talk in private, away from the prying eyes and ears.” 

Lucius was slightly taken back by her ordering tone, but he knew she was right, so he nodded. “We’ll be there as soon as possible.” They just looked at each other again for a bit, then Azalea smiled softly at Draco and the Malfoy boys left. She turned a large smile to her godfather and friend. “I found my mates,” she said excitedly 

They quickly finished their errands, grabbing the rest of the books they needed and paying they hurried back to the Cauldron, Azalea practically dragging them with her, and flooed home. 

They quickly explained to Remus what had happened, then waited for about 10 minutes, which and then the floo came to life and Severus Snape stepped out, followed by Lucius and then Draco a couple seconds later. They all dusted off their robes and then turned to the others in the room- the eldest men's mate was watching them with expectant and nervous eyes, while Sirius, Remus and Hermione were staring at them, mostly Severus, in shock. 

Severus and Azalea repeated the staring process that had occured between her and Lucius, before they came to their senses and Azalea turned to her honorary family and said, "I think I should explain this all in private. Can we use the sitting room?" They all paused for a moment, then nodded, shooting warning glances at her mates as the Malfoys and Severus followed Azalea out of the room. 

In the living room, the men waited until Azalea was sitting in an arm chair before sitting across from her on a couch. She called Kreacher and ordered some tea. 

Lucius spoke first. “So, what is your name and creature?” He asked the young beauty in front of them. 

Azalea crossed one leg over the other and cleared her throat, folding her hands in her lap. “I am Azalea Jamie Potter-Evans. Formerly known as Harry James Potter. I am an Earth-elemental fae.” 

The men gaped at her- actually gaped. After several minutes of processing this information, Draco asked, “H-how are you a girl?” 

Azalea smiled at him and explained. “Well, when I came into my inheritance, my magic recognised my creature as a submissive. But unlike some magical creatures, such as vampires, veela, werewolves, elves, dracen, etc, male fae cannot get pregnant, and the potion wizards use doesn’t work. So, when my magic realized that as a submissive, I was going to need to get pregnant and give my mate or mates, in this case, a child, it changed me into a female, so I could be what they needed.” Kreacher popped back in and delivered the tea right when she was done. “Thank you, Kreacher,” she said with a smile. The elf bowed and popped back out. 

As she magically poured the tea and gave each of them a cup, they thought about this for a bit until Severus came up with another question. “How are you a fae? I know for a fact that your father had no fae blood in him, and your mum was a muggleborn.” He took a sip of tea.

“Actually, she wasn’t,” Azalea said. “Mum was the descendant of a family of squibs. She was the first witch in her father’s family for decades. She had dormant fae blood in her. She was the first fae in her family in a century.” Azalea had done some research over the past week. She had received the Evans family tree from Griphook and studied it closely. She had discovered Lily’s history and, in extension, her own. 

“Wow,” Severus said. “I never knew. We were best friends for years, and she never told me that.” He shook her head.

“She didn’t discover it until after she came into her inheritance. She found out after she went to Gringotts. She took the inheritance test and well, the rest is history.” She smiled and settled back in her seat. “Pro- Sn- What am I supposed to call you?” She asked Severus. 

He chuckled, deep and rumbly. “Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Severus said smiling. 

She nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, showing the pointed peaks that it had hidden. “You said you and Mum were best friends, and in her will, she left some things to you along with an apology. Um, if you don’t mind my asking, what was your estrangement?” She bit her lip nervously. 

Severus sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “When your parents got together in the middle of our 6th year, I was furious. I couldn’t believe she could be with someone who made my life hell for years. When I confronted her, we had a huge fight, and both said some things that we didn’t mean. That ended our friendship, and she died before we could make amends.” He looked at his hands, ashamed. “It was my biggest regret, besides joining You-Know-Who. Not that I wanted to, mind you. Both of us” he gestured between himself and Lucius “were forced into it by our fathers.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said sadly. “And about my father. What I saw in the pensieve in Fifth Year- that was horrible. I had always thought that he was an amazing man, that he could do no wrong. Then, I saw that, and it- seeing my father, someone everyone told me was a great man, bullying another student for absolutely no reason, it made me rethink a lot. Don’t get me wrong, I still love him so much, and I still believe he was a good man, and am so proud to be his child, but I don’t idolize him anymore. And I hope you don’t actually think I’m really like him, or at least the person you knew.” She finished, her voice almost a whisper. 

“Of course not. I know that placing the blame on you was wrong, and I apologise. I was cruel to you, and that was not right.” He gave her a soft smile, which she returned. 

“I’m sorry, too,” Draco said. “For our whole feud thing. It was ridiculous, and childish, and got out of hand. I should have accepted your rejection gracefully, and instead, I was mean. I hope you can forgive me.” He shot her a guilty look. 

“Of course,” she said quickly. “It was not your fault, not really. And the reason that I had refused your offer that day was because you had just insulted Hagrid, who was my very first friend. I was upset because of that, but I should not have continued the feud either. I was foolish and I hope you can forgive me for everything as well.” 

“Definitely.” He set his tea down and stood up and stepped up to Azalea, holding out his hand. “Try it again shall we?” He said with a grin. 

She laughed the musical laugh the 2 older men had been dreaming about for days and stood. Her head barely came up to Draco’s shoulder. “Sure,” she said, taking his hand in her much smaller one and shaking it. 

After they had sat back down, Lucius asked, “what did you mean, Mister Hagrid was your first friend?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “From what my son has told me, you are wonderful at making friends, and you have many.” 

She winced, but tried to hide it. Unsuccessfully. “It’s a long story, and I don’t really like talking about it. I- it’s just… not easy remembering.” She looked at her hands and cleared her throat. Then she noticed her tattoos were missing. “I forgot to drop the glamor,” she said, more to herself than to anyone else. She removed it, making sure to keep up the glamor to hide her scars, and her tattoos appeared, making the men gasp at their beauty. She looked at them, confused and they all cleared their throats, embarrassed. “I’ll tell you sometime, though. Promise.” 

They nodded, and Azalea changed the subject. “I think there are some things you should know. I’ll be right back, I need to go get something.” She got up and walked to the kitchen, where she had placed the documents from Gringotts. She grabbed them and returned to the sitting room, and sat back to her chair. 

“What is that?” Lucius said, gesturing to the documents. 

“This- well, I think you should read it yourself.” She leaned over and handed the paper with the blocks, spells and potions to Lucius. He and Severus read it, growing angrier and angrier as they read. When they were done reading, Lucius jumped up with a growl. 

“How dare they do this to you? I’ll kill them! They won’t get away with it!” He snarled as he paced the room. 

“Why did he do this?” Severus said, just as angry.

Draco, who had grabbed the paper and read it, stood up too. “That arse, Weasel, and his mum and sister gave you loyalty and love potions!?” He almost yelled. 

She sighed. “Yes. They were also stealing from my vaults.” She ran a hand through her hair, flipping it to the side. “From what I know of Dumbledore, he did all this to control and manipulate me. He needed a weapon. He wanted me to be just powerful enough to defeat Voldemort, but not enough to think I could defeat him.” 

Lucius was still pacing. “That horrible man,” he growled. Severus reached his hand out and he sighed, took it and sat beside his mate. 

“He needed to control my friends, so he knew what I got up to behind his back. He had Ron make sure I didn’t pay attention in class, or care about academics. I got involved in every disaster, and put myself in danger each time. It was a way of making sure I would finish the job and kill Voldemort when it was time. And he had Ron praising his name every day, so that then, I would be under his thumb. He would be incredibly powerful if the Boy-Who-Lived saw him as a mentor, so him as someone more powerful than he. But he didn’t know that I had stopped trusting him the moment he forced me to participate in the Tournament. He could have done several things to get me out of it, and yet, he just let me risk my life over and over.” Her voice was cold and her eyes flashing angrily. 

Lucius and Severus, sat, watching her. They could feel that she was still upset about it, know matter how well she hid it. She crossed her ankles again, tucked them close to the chair, and leaned forward, gripping the sides. They could tell that she was angry- it was radiating through their mate connection, and her green eyes were flashing. 

“Well, he won’t get away with it. We’ll destroy him.” Lucius crossed his arms threateningly and narrowed his eyes. Severus and Draco nodded. 

“Slow down, hotshots,” she snorted. “I can handle myself. I’m taking care of it. I had all the money and things they stole returned, with interest, and I’m having the Potter family solicitor, Lord Greengrass, start looking into the blocks. If I’m successful, I can have him put away, at least for the block on my creature and my core. Both could have killed me.” 

“Good. Lord Greengrass is one of the best, and the Malfoy solicitor can help too. Um… what does hotshot mean?” Lucius said, raising his eyebrows. 

Azalea looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. “It- it’s just- just a Muggle word. You- wouldn’t really- under- stand.” She said between giggles. 

They watched her catch her breath, amused. After she was under control, Draco asked, “What about the Weasel and Weaslettes?” 

“Well, their whole family is pissed at them, the twins will most likely be pranking them left and right, their money is taken away, I’m not going to marry Ginny so she won’t get my money or fame, and none of them have the sought after fame of being considered family by me. So I’d say they were sufficiently punished.” She crossed her arms and sat back, rolling her eyes. “And I doubt I can stop any of you, especially Severus and Draco, since you’re going to be at school this year, from taking it out on them, so…” she trailed off, but they got the jist. “Just- Draco, don’t like, hex them or something. I know Severus wouldn’t because they’re students, but you…” she winced at the implication that she had just made, but they all knew it was true. “There is one thing that I need all of you to promise. I know the Malfoys and the Weasleys have been in a feud for years, but the older boys and Mr. Weasley are like my brothers and father. I’m not asking you to become best friends with them. Just get along well enough that you can be in the same room and won’t fight. Because they are a huge part of my life. That goes for Sirius, Remus and Hermione.” 

They all agreed when she turned pleading eyes on them. 

“Now, is there something less depressing that we can talk about?” She was tired of talking about the Traitors. 

“Well, we should discuss our- relationship.” He cleared his throat and glanced at Severus. “Draco, could you leave for a bit? We need to talk about things that you shouldn’t hear.” Draco huffed, but got up and walked to the door. 

“You can go to the library. I know you like to read. It’s on the 3rd floor.” Azalea smiled at him. He nodded and left. 

After he was gone, Lucius began. “We would like you to move into Malfoy Manor. That way, we can get to know each other, and get used to living together.” 

Well,” she thought for a moment. “I need to talk with Remy and Sirius. But if they are okay with it, I think it’s a good idea.” 

“Wonderful,” Lucius said, clapping his hands once. 

“Right. I’m going to go talk to them now,” she said. “Uh, make yourself at home, I guess?” She jumped up and walked out of the room, waving over her shoulder at them. 

After she was gone, they turned to each other. “Our new mate is amazing,” Lucius said. “She’s smart, and courageous and beautiful.” 

“I know,” Severus said, wrapping his arms around his mate. “She really is."


	7. Getting to Know You

Azalea found her honorary fathers in their room. She knocked on the open door and they looked up from the bed, where they were chatting. “Bambi!” Sirius said with a smile. “How is everything going with your mates?” 

“That’s what I came to talk with you about.” 

“Is everything okay? They didn’t reject you, did they? ‘Cause I’ll kill them.” He narrowed his eyes and reached for his wand. 

“Chill out, papa dog,” Azalea chuckled, placing her hand on his arm. “They didn’t reject me. Just the opposite. And they want me to move to Malfoy Manor with them.” 

“What?” Sirius and Remus said at the same time. 

“We need to get to know each other, and I think it’s a good idea. I want to be with them, and this will give us a chance to get to know each other without Dumbledore breathing down our necks, which is what will happen if we start at school. And I am sure that he will try to break our bond, which will be easier if we don’t start now.” She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. 

“Pads, my love. You know she’s right.” Remus said after there was several minutes of silence. 

“I know, but I don’t want my little girl to be taken away right when I finally got her back and all to myself.” He pulled her into a hug. 

“Siri, I told you. No one could ever take me away.” She buried her head in his shoulder. “Even if I’m across the world, I’ll always come back to you. You’re basically my fathers, and I love you so much.” 

He sniffled, and she felt a few tears fall onto her shoulder. “I know,” he said as Remus wrapped his arms around them both. They sat there like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, for the next five minutes, until Sirius pulled away and nodded. “Okay. You should go. But promise that you will firecall or visit a lot.” 

“I promise, Sirius.” She kissed his cheek and grinned at the both of them. “Thank you. Your support means everything to me. I couldn’t bear it if you had not accepted this.” 

“We will accept anything and everything about you, cub,” Remus said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” She stood. “You can go talk with them while I get Dray and Mione.” She left the room and soon found the both of them in the library. Together. Talking.

Draco looked up when she walked in. “Hey, Mum!” He said. Everyone froze, and he slapped his hand over his mouth in shock. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

Azalea cut him off when she started laughing. Hermione and Draco watched her in confusion. After a minute or 2, she finally stopped laughing, and said, in between gasps, “I- I- nev- never- thought- that- my largest rival- would call- call me mum!” She giggled again. 

Hermione and Draco chuckled and Draco said, “So are you okay with it?” He looked slightly hopeful. 

“Of course. I’m your surrogate bearer. You can call me anything you want.” 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem. Let’s go join your fathers, hmm? You too, ‘Mione.” She grinned again and turned, leaving the room with the others following. They all went to the living room, where Sirius and Remus were shaking Azalea’s mates’ hands. “So, you’re going to get along now?” She said. 

They all turned to her and nodded, smiles on their faces when they saw how happy that made her. “Thank you,” she said, smiling. 

“We should go to the Manor now,” Lucius said. “Get you settled in and everything. Do you need time to pack?” 

“Nope,” she said, waving her wand. Several seconds later, a shrunken trunk and owl cage flew into the room, and she caught them without looking. She grinned. “Already done. I just need to tell Hedwig to meet us there and I’m all set.” She whistled shrilly and Hedwig flew into the room, landing on her mistress' arm. “Hey, girl. Meet me at Malfoy Manor, alright?” she said softly to the beautiful bird as she walked to the window. “Fly safe.” she opened the window and the bird took off out of it.

She turned back around and said, “Ready when you are!” 

The Malfoys, who had never seen her connection with her owl and were staring at her surprised, cleared their throats and nodded. She walked over to Sirius, Remus and Hermione and hugged her best friend first, whispering something in her ear. Hermione nodded, and she hugged Remus, then Sirius. Sirius held her tightly until she started struggling, saying, “Pads, you’re squishing me.” He let her go, and glared at her mates. 

“Sorry, Prongslet.” He turned his eyes back on her. 

“No problem. Okay,” she said, going to stand by the Malfoys and Sev. “I’ll firecall 

tomorrow and Thursday, and we have that article thing on Friday, so I’ll see you then.” They all nodded and Severus activated the floo, calling out “Malfoy Manor!” He stepped through, followed by Draco, Lucius and then, with one final wave, Azalea. 

She stepped out of the fireplace a bit more gracefully than usual, but still swayed and would have fallen if not for Lucius grabbing her shoulders. “Bloody hell,” she muttered. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that. You know, you’d think that after centuries upon centuries of magic, someone would have found a better, less nauseating way of magical travel.” 

The men chuckled until she glared, then dropped it for a look of awe as she took in the beautiful floo room. Lucius, with a smug smile, held out his arm. “How about a tour?” 

She rolled her eyes, but took the arm anyway after wandlessly banishing the soot on her clothes and body. “Okay, show me what’s put that smug look on your face,” she said with a quirk of her brow. 

They led her through the house, showing her the many bedrooms, the 2 ballrooms, the huge library that took up half a floor, the kitchens, the dining rooms, the family tapestry, the list goes on. After everything inside the house, they showed her the grounds. They showed off the beautiful gardens, the lawns that stretched far and wide, the quidditch pitch in the side lawn, the woods. This was her favorite part, by far. She could feel the plants around her, and it was like a head rush. 

“I can tell I am going to be spending a lot of time out here,” she said happily as she bent to smell a particularly beautiful red rose. 

“I thought you would like this.” Lucius said with a nod, trying to not notice the way her skirt rode up when she bent. 

“I do,” she breathed. “It’s so beautiful. I’ve always enjoyed being around and caring for plants. Now I know why.” She brushed a fingertip across a delicate petal on another rose and smiled at her mates and surrogate son. 

“Now we should show you where you will be sleeping,” Severus said regretful at pulling his beloved away from something that made her so happy. “Draco, why don’t you go work on some homework,” he looked pointedly at his son when Azalea’s back was turned. 

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded, walking back into the Manor, leaving his parents alone. When he was inside, the men offered her their arms, which she took blushingly, and made their way in too, Azalea between the men. It was starting to get dark, as night approached. They walked to the 3rd floor, and Azalea told them about the plan to meet with a reporter and tell the world about her inheritance while she took in the paintings, tapestries and armory lining the halls. 

They came to a stop at a pair of double doors on the third floor, elegant and tall. Lucius opened them to reveal a huge room, a bit bigger than her room at Grimmauld Place. The stone walls were lined with torches that lit up the room in the dusk, and there was a deep purple plush carpet covering the floor. On one side of the room was a huge bed that could easily fit all of them and have room for at least 3 others. The frame was elegant and regal, made of a dark wood, and the thick bedspread was white. There were matching dark wood nightstands on both sides of the bed, and a desk against the wall opposite the door, facing a window and 2 doors opposite the wall, which Azalea assumed was a bathroom and closet. There was also a living room set of a white leather couch, 2 white arm chairs, and a coffee table between the doors. She looked around and then up at her mates, both of who towered over her, making her feel tiny and delicate. “It’s beautiful,” she said as she walked across the room and placed her trunk on her bed, unshrinking it with a wave of her hand. 

“If there’s something you don’t like, I can have the house elves change it.” Lucius said nervously. 

“Everything is perfect,” she said reassuringly, sitting on her bed. She sank in several inches. 

‘Wonderful. Well, we can have the house elves unpack for you, and retire to the sitting room,” he said. 

“Oh, actually,” she said hesitantly. “I was going to keep it packed, since I’ll only be here for a few weeks before we go to Hogwarts. After the year is up, I’ll unpack and everything.” 

“Oh, well if that’s what you want,” Lucius said with a nod. She smiled, and then moved the suitcase to the foot of the bed. As they were leaving, a house elf popped in and told them dinner was ready. “Well, I guess we shall go to the dining room!” He told the elf to fetch Draco and then led the way to the dining room, where Draco was already waiting at the round 4-seat table. 

They joined him, and as soon as they sat, a house elf popped in, levitating a platter with grilled chicken, a bowl of mashed potatoes, and another bowl full of steaming corn. She set them on the table, magically served them- she stared surprised at Azalea when she thanked her with a smile- and then bowed, before popping back out. 

They began eating in mostly silence, enjoying the delicious food. After a bit, Lucius looked up from his plate. “So, Azalea,” he began, drawing her attention from her own food. “What are your hobbies?” 

She looked at him, and he thought he saw surprise flickering across her face. “Well,” she said, elegantly wiping her mouth with her napkin. “I enjoy music. I play the piano, the guitar, the violin, the flute, and I’m teaching myself the cello right now.” She had just started this week. “I never knew why I felt a connection to music, or why I could learn to play instruments so fast, and easily, but when I learned that I have music magic, I started doing research, and it makes sense now.” She blushed a bit at talking about herself, something she wasn’t used to. 

“Wow,” Draco said in awe. “You play all those instruments and are still learning more?” 

She nodded. “Yes,” she said. “In Muggle school, they make the students learn to play one. I chose the violin, and that began my love for music. Then, Mrs. Figgs, the neighbor that would babysit me growing up, started giving me piano lessons around the age of 8. She was actually a squib set in place by the Order to watch me, but I still enjoyed my time with her. She was a kind of shelter from… everything else, no matter how many cat photos she made me look at,” she said, lips quirking into a tiny smile. They all wondered what she was talking about, a shelter from everything, but knew she would tell them when she felt comfortable. 

“I only play the piano. Maybe you can teach me another one?” Draco looked at her hopefully. 

“Sure,” she chuckled at the look. 

“Any other hobbies?” Severus said, interested in the life of his newest mate. 

“Um, yeah,” she said, sipping some water. “I…” she hesitated, wondering if she should tell them about her more violent hobby. She decided that if they were her new family, they should know. “I have blackbelts in 2 forms of martial arts, and I love to box.” 

The blondes stared at her in confusion, Severus in surprise, and she realized that the Malfoys had no idea what she was talking about. She chuckled and said, “Sorry, I forgot you didn’t know much about the Muggle world. First off, boxing is not what it sounds like. It has a strange name, but it’s just fighting, using fists.” She paused, and then continued. “It’s not as barbaric as it sounds. It’s actually a really good way to release anger and other feelings that threaten to take over. And don’t worry, I don’t actually fight people. I use something called a punching bag.” She paused, seeing their blank faces. “You know what? I’ll show it to you.” 

“What is this martial art, thing?” Lucius said, still confused. 

“It’s another form of fighting. I started taking lessons in the summer after third year, when things-” she caught herself just in time before she revealed her previous home life. “When I felt I should have more ways of protecting myself. There are many different types, but I know the 2 most popular- karate, which originates from China, and Taekwondo, which is from Korea. They’re both ways of fighting that use your hands and feet to disable your opponent, and do so without killing or injuring them, unless you want to. Learning them was actually the way I got into boxing.” 

“Interesting,” Draco said, “So you can kill or injure someone just by using your hands and feet?” 

“Pretty much, yeah. The instructors teach how to use someone’s body weight and size against them. So basically, I could take on someone twice as big as me and win. I may look small, but I’ve had experience taking on people larger than me my whole life. I can use my small stature to disable my opponent, because they aren’t expecting it, and I can move faster.” She leaned back and shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. “Plus, I’m a girl now. That’s another point for me. In the Muggle world, most men are insecure in their manhood, so they don’t believe that we can do as much as them. They think they’re stronger, smarter, etc. So, I can now use that misbelief to my advantage if I ever need to. Since we’re not allowed to use magic on Muggles unless it’s a deadly situation.” 

“That- that’s- you are terrifying,” Draco said, shaking his head. “In a good way, though.” 

Azalea burst out laughing, and said, “thank you, I think?” 

“You are amazing, you know that?” Lucius said. Azalea looked at him in surprise and then cleared her throat, blushing at the compliment. 

“Anyway,” she said hastily. “What are your hobbies?” She asked them as a collective, changing the subject, uncomfortable after talking about herself for so long. 

“Oh,” Lucius said, surprised at the abrupt change. “Well, I like to plan things, and organise. I also have an affinity for animals, so I like to raise and then sell them.” 

“Cool. I love animals, apparently it’s a Fae thing,” she said, moving a strand of hair out of her face. “What about you?” She asked Draco, going around the table. 

“I like brewing potions, and growing ingredients. The part of the garden with the ingredients is mine.” He said proudly. 

“Really? I could feel the magic in the plants,” she said, leaning forward and crossing her ankles. “You did really well. You’re really talented.” 

“You think?” He said, beaming at her praise. 

She nodded, smiling back. “Definitely. Do you want to be a potions master after you graduate?” 

“Yeah, that’s always been my dream. I am going to start an apprenticeship with dad.” He nodded to Severus. 

“Well, I can tell from your skill I’ve witnessed in class and from that garden that you’ll be really good at it.” 

“Thanks, Mum.” That startled Lucius and Sev, who were watching their interaction with smiles. 

“Mum?” Lucius questioned. 

“Oh,” Draco turned red. “It just slipped out earlier, and she didn’t care, so I just call her that sometimes. I hope that’s okay?” 

His fathers looked between the 2, and then nodded. “Of course, son.” 

“I don’t care what any of you call me,” Azalea said. “Just don’t call me anything that relates to the boy me. I don’t like that.” They all promised, and she moved on to Sev. “What about you?” 

“Um…” he looked over at her, still slightly nervous about talking about himself in her presence. “I like potions, obviously, as well as DADA, and reading. I love books.” 

“You and Mione would get along well then,” Azalea said. “I think that if she could, she would be buried with her books.” 

“Yes, Miss Granger is quite the studious soul,” he said with a nod. 

Azalea snickered. When they all shot her confused looks, she explained. “You’re so different when you talk about students. All formal and proper. It’s just strange after seeing the version of you that you are when you’re at home with your family.” She gestured to Lucius and Draco. 

Draco and Lucius nodded. “It threw me for a loop too when I just started getting to know him,” Lucius said. 

“Yeah. It’s an adjustment to see Professor Snape, cold and stern, in the classroom, and then go straight to the Dad version of him, kind and funny, when he is behind closed doors.” Draco ran a hand through his hair. 

“Sorry,” Sev said, shrugging. They all snorted, and moved on to other topics, deciding to move to the sitting room. They chatted about this and that until Draco and Azalea started yawning behind their hands around 10:30. 

Then, Lucius and Severus decided it was time to go to bed, and after Draco shyly kissed her cheek goodnight, they escorted her to her room, leaving her at the door after informing her that their room was just down the hall from hers, and to come get them if she needed anything. 

That night, after a shower and changing into her pajamas, she fell asleep in her soft bed with a smile on her face, happy that she had finally found the ones who completed her. 


	8. Spending time together

Azalea woke up at 6: 30, as was her habit from years at the Dursleys. Since she didn’t have to make breakfast or do anything at all, she retreated into her trunk, to the dueling room. She changed into a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra, staying barefoot as is customary for karate, and spent an hour training her karate and boxing. She then gathered an outfit for the day and left her trunk, intent on taking a shower. As she was walking to the bathroom, she heard a knock on her door. She padded over to answer, and found her mates on the other side. They both stared at her for a moment, strange looks on their faces. 

When Lucius and Severus knocked on Azalea’s door, they had not expected her to answer wearing only a sports bra and tight shorts. They also didn’t expect her to be covered with a slight sheen of sweat. She looked up at them, surprised for a second, then smiled. “Morning,” she said as she stepped back to let them in. 

“Morning,” they chorused, stepping into the room. 

“I was just going to take a shower, but you’re welcome to stay while I’m at it.” She closed the door and picked up the clothes on the bed. 

“Are you sure? We don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Severus said hesitantly. 

“I lived in a dorm room with 4 boys for 6 years. I think I’ll be fine showering with my mates in the next room,” she muttered. She missed the jealousy flashing in their eyes.

“Alright,” Lucius said after a moment, sitting on the armchair nearest the bathroom. 

“Did you need something or are you just visiting?” She asked as she walked to the bathroom. She left the door partially open, and they could hear clothes being removed. Both their mouths went dry at the thought of her getting naked feet away from them. 

“We just came to see if you were up, and to tell you that breakfast is served at 8,” Lucius said as the water was turned on. 

“Oh,” she called. “Alright.” There was silence for a bit, then she said, “Severus, I was wondering something. As you saw on the parchment I showed you yesterday, Dumbledork placed a block on my potions comprehension, which is possibly the reason that I was so bad at it. So, I was hoping that you might give me lessons before we go back to school? That way, I can see if I really am untalented at it, or if it was all the spell.” 

Lucius and Severus growled at the mention of the manipulative bastard, but Severus pushed down his anger and answered. “Of course, Azalea. We can start next week,” he said. 

“Thank you so much,” she said happily, turning off the water. 

“No problem,” Severus smiled at making his mate happy. They heard her moving about and a few moments later, she emerged, dressed with a toothbrush in her mouth. Her hair was damp and seemed longer. She wore a pair of dark, tight denim shorts, a large black tee that fell off one shoulder and was tied at her navel, and black and white Converses. She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed something that looked like a black band. She slipped it over her wrist and walked back to the bathroom, brushing her teeth. 

“You know there’s a spell for that, right?” Lucius pointed to her toothbrush. 

She nodded and went back to the bathroom, coming back out, mouth empty, a few moments later. She was brushing her long, drying hair. “I like doing it the Muggle way. It feels cleaner, for some reason.” She set the brush on her bed, and grabbed her wand, waving it over her hair. It dried automatically, and she gathered it in her hand and slipped the black band around it several times, making a high ponytail on her head. She wrapped hair wrapped into a messy bun, and she slipped a few metal things into it. Then she transfigured the back of her brush into a mirror and glanced into it, then magicked it back into the bathroom. 

She then turned to her mates, who were watching her, interested, and smiled. “We can go now if you want.” They both nodded and she grinned, leading them out of the room as she tucked her wand in the back of her shorts. 

“You know, you really shouldn’t put your wand there,” Severus said, following her. 

“Heh, you sound like Madeye.” She shrugged her shoulders as her mates fell in step with her. “I don’t know why I keep it there, I just started as a habit first year, and never stopped.” She scrunched up her face cutely and said, “Maybe I should buy a holster.” 

“Probably would be better than keeping it in your waistline of your pants,” Lucius chuckled. 

“Well then, I will next time I go to Diagon Alley,” she nodded. 

They walked the rest of the way to the dining room in companionable silence, and Azalea took in everything she had missed the night before. When they were in the dining room, they sat down, and the elves popped in with breakfast. 

“Thank you,” Azalea said with a smile to the elves. They looked at her, surprised, and bowed low. 

“Of course, my lady,” one said. “We live to serve you.” 

She smiled nervously. It still made her uncomfortable when elves bowed to her or spoke to her with such respect. After the elves left, she bit her lip nervously. She wanted to speak to her mates about the infamous Malfoy treatment of their house elves, but didn’t want to upset them. The men on either side of her noticed that she seemed to want to say something but was nervous too. 

“What is it?” Lucius asked gently. 

“Um… well, I just-” she paused and glanced at them both, then took a deep breath and just blurted it out. “I have heard rumors and stuff about how the Malfoys treated their elves. I also remember how… rude” here she paused and fearfully glanced at Lucius “you were to Dobby in 2nd year. I was just…” She trailed off. 

“Ah,” Lucius said. He looked down, ashamed. “I’m sorry.” He sighed. “The people who mistreated house elves were my father, and Narcissa. I have always believed that they deserved to be treated with respect and kindness. I taught Draco that too. The incident in your second year was a cover. Dobby was in on it, even though he was scared for real. I had to keep up the evil, cruel charade until I knew the war was over. For the safety of my family.” 

“Okay,” Azalea nodded. “As long as they aren’t actually being hurt.” 

“Not by us. After my father died, I tried to stop the habit of them self harming. It was hard with Narcissa living here, but I’m making progress.” Lucius was hoping that would make his mate happy. He was rewarded with a sigh of relief and smile. 

At that moment, Draco came into the room. “Morning,” he mumbled sleepily. He kissed Azalea’s cheek absentmindedly, making her tense for a second, something that didn't go unnoticed by either of her mates. 

“Morning,” the other 3 chorused. They served themselves and started eating in silence for a bit. All 3 men noticed that like the night before, their newest addition to the family served herself very little, only taking a piece of toast and a banana from the fruit bowl. They didn’t know why, but had a bad feeling about it. Something told them it wasn’t because she was so small, but instead the reason behind that. 

“So,” Lucius said after a bit. “What are the plans for today?” 

“I have more potions to make for the school and St. Mungos,” Severus said as he wiped his mouth after taking a sip from the goblet full of something red that looked suspiciously like blood. “Then, I need to begin the lesson plans for this next year set up.” 

Draco swallowed a bite of egg. “I’m going to work on my homework. I was hoping,” Draco said, glancing shyly at Azalea. “That you would help me with my DADA work? It isn’t my strongest class, and I know you taught a lot of people in 5th year. So I was hoping you could help me?” 

“Of course. I’d be happy to.” She smiled softly. He grinned back blindingly. 

“What does he mean, you taught a lot of people in 5th year!?” Lucius said, shocked. 

“Oh, that. Well, that year was when Umbridge” she spat the name with a venom none of them had ever heard from her “was teaching. She refused to teach anything other than theory, and even that was filtered through what the Ministry wanted us to be taught. So, my friends convinced, aka bribed and nagged, me into starting a secret club. I taught a large group of people of all ages, from all houses except Slytherin.” She cleared her throat there, hoping they wouldn’t be upset. 

“Wow,” Lucius said. “That’s amazing, Not many people can teach others, much less a group of children of all ages.” 

“It was challenging at times, especially with that horrible woman breathing down our necks, but everytime she tried to stop us, it just pushed me to teach them harder, and more, and better.” She sat back in her chair. “I wouldn’t let her win, and I didn’t she may have won the battle with the DA, but I won the war against her.” She smirked as she thought of how they had gotten rid of the menace. 

“What did you do?” Draco said. He never found out where the frog-like woman had gone, and why she seemed so traumatised when she reappeared. 

“Let’s just say the centaurs and Grawp didn’t like her very much,” she replied vaguely, raising an eyebrow. 

“Who’s Grawp?” Severus said. He was intrigued by this mystery sitting beside him,

“Hagrid’s half-brother. He took a bit of a liking to Hermione, and didn’t appreciate the fact that Umbridge was threatening her. And the centaurs didn’t like what Umbridge was spouting about them being halfbreeds. So they might have kidnapped her. Possibly.” She fought back a snicker at the thought. 

“Wow. But she deserved it. She was always trying to get laws passed against creatures like us,” Lucius said, shaking his head. “Maybe that will teach her not to mess with the ones she considers ‘halfbreeds’.” 

They chatted for a bit longer before moving to the sitting room, where they sat around talking some more. They were distracted by a tapping on the window. Lucius waved his hand and the window opened. A Gringotts owl flew to the end table by the love seat Draco and Azalea were sitting on- Draco curled up into Azalea’s side, much to his fathers’ amusement. The bird held out his leg to Azalea. She took the letter tied there and opened it, giving the owl an owl treat from seemingly thin air as she did so. 

_ Dear Lady Potter-Evans-Peverell- _

_ Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff,  _

_ We have gone through all your vaults as requested, and finished doing the gracious donations. We found some dark objects in the vaults of Slytherin and Hufflepuff, but got rid of the Dark Magic, and the objects are good as new. We also found a painting that might interest you in the Potter vaults. We request you come and examine all your vaults.  _

_ Lord Greengrass wants to meet with you soon. He has reviewed your case and would like to discuss it with you. He knows about your creature inheritance, so you don’t need to worry about hiding it. He also knows your new name, so don’t worry about that. _

_ We also received notice that you found your mates. We would like to congratulate you on that blessing. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask us, and we’ll see what we can do.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Master Griphook  _

_ Potter, Evans, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff Account Manager  _

She finished reading, and looked up. The others were chatting pleasantly, and waiting for her. “Is it alright if I meet with Lord Greengrass here sometime this week?” 

“Of course,” Lucius nodded. 

“Thank you,” she said with a nod. She conjured a piece of parchment and a quill, then scribbled a quick note, requesting a meeting with Greengrass on Wednesday at Malfoy Manor. “Could one of you show me the owlery? Hedwig went there last night.” 

Draco nodded and stood. “I’ll take you,” he said. “Then, maybe we could get started on DADA homework?” 

She stood as well. “Of course,” she nodded. “We can work in the library.” She smiled at her mates as she followed the young blonde out of the room, hips swaying slightly, and gave a tiny wave before disappearing out the door. The men sighed longingly, trying not to feel jealous of their son for spending one on one time with the girl. 

Draco and Azalea chatted on the way to the owlery, where she tied the letter to her owl’s leg, then sent it to Greengrass Manor. They then went back to the main part of the huge house, up to the library after grabbing the homework from Draco’s room. They spent the rest of the morning working on it, and Draco helped her with her Potions homework. After that, they just talked some more, getting acquainted. When the house elf popped in to tell them that lunch was ready, they were sitting on a couch and laughing about a story from Draco’s childhood. Azalea had let her hair down. 

They walked to the dining room, where Severus and Lucius were waiting. They looked up with smiles as the 2 sat down. Right away, a house elf popped in with soup and sandwiches. They ate and talked more. 

When lunch was finished, Severus disappeared to his potions labs again and Draco and Azalea decided to have a Seeker’s game on the Quidditch pitch after Azalea firecalled Sirius and Remus. They talked for a bit, Azalea let her godfathers know she was fine. Then, she and Draco collected their brooms, changed into their Quidditch robes, and Draco grabbed his favorite snitch, and they made their way out to the field. 

They played for several hours, Azalea winning most of the time, before heading back in at 3 pm when it was time for tea. They gracefully landed and found Lucius and Severus watching them from the garden, having tea and scones. They smiled at the older men, taking off their robes and sitting down, brooms laying at their feet. Azalea brushed her windblown hair out of her face, pulling it into a loose braid and securing it with magic as Lucius magicked the teapot to pour cups for the younger ones. 

“Thank you,” Azalea said as she picked up the cup and took a sip. “Veela have wings, right?” She blurted out to Lucius after a moment. “And you can fly and stuff?” 

Lucius looked surprised at the question. “Yes, we do and can,” he replied. “Why?” 

“Well, I was wondering if you could teach me,” she said. “Siri and Remus and the twins and even Fleur Delacour tried to teach me, but the guys don’t have any idea what it’s like having wings, and Fleur, like all female half-veela, can’t fly with hers.” 

Of course,” Lucius said right away, pleased to have a reason to be alone with her. 

“You’re friends with Fleur Delacour?” Draco asked, surprised. 

“Yeah. She and Billy are mates, and plus, we’ve been pretty close since the Triwizard Tournament.” She took a sip of tea. “She’s really sweet, and hilarious, once you get past all the masks and French… _ je ne sais pas _ ” she waved her hand, trying to find a polite word for stuck-upness, “ _ mais _ , you know what I’m talking about. You’ve met her.” She looked pointedly to Draco, who snickered and nodded.  **(I don’t know, but...)**

“You speak French?” Lucius said. 

“ _ Oui. J’ai appris enfant _ ,” she nodded. “ _ Je devais à l'école _ .” She grinned at him. “I know you do too. I heard Dray speaking it to you in 2nd year.” **(Yes. I learned as a child. I had to in school.)**

“Cool,” Draco said. “Wait, you understood what I was saying then?” He looked slightly frightful. 

“Yes, but don’t worry, you were just complaining about slow service. Nothing too bad,” she fought down a grin at the memory of how spoiled he had sounded. Draco blushed at the reminder of what a rotten child he had been while his parents chuckled. 

“Anyway,” Lucius said. “Back to the subject we were on. I’d be happy to teach you. We can do it anytime you want.” 

“Thanks,” she smiled. “Dray, you’re inheritance came last December, right?” 

“Yeah. How did you know when my birthday was?” He asked, surprised. 

“You always get a package on the morning of the 16th.” She paused. “Plus, Parkinson is really loud. She always wishes you happy birthday in a really loud voice.” 

The 3 males chuckled. “She really is. But how did you know I always get a present then?” Draco asked. 

“I learned early in life to make sure I know what’s happening around me at all times. It kept me safe,” she shrugged as if it was no big deal. “I know everyone saw an oblivious fool who never noticed anything. I played into that, and made sure I knew what was going on all the time.” 

“What do you mean, it kept you safe?” Severus questioned. She had been unknowingly dropping hints of her childhood, and it contradicted what they all had been told. Draco and Lucius said. “You also mentioned something about Hagrid being your first friend, and shut us down when we questioned you about it. What exactly were you talking about?” His tone left no room for arguments.

Azalea tensed and stared at the men who were staring back expectantly. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at her hands, folded on her lap, and started twisting them together. Glancing back up, she sighed again. “You’re not going to let this go are you?” They all shook their heads, and she leaned back nervously playing with a strand of her hair. When she finally spoke again, her voice was quiet and sad. “I grew up with my mother’s sister and her husband and son. Aunt Petunia hated everything magic, and in extension Mum, Dad, and I. Uncle Vernon did as well, so they did everything they could to ‘cure me’.” She put air quotes around the last 2 words. “For the first 9 years of my life at the Dursleys, I slept in a cupboard under the stairs. That is where my Hogwarts letter was addressed.” The 3 men gasped in horror. 

“I was starved, beaten, and worked to exhaustion. I got whipped when I broke a dish, when I did better than Dudley, my cousin, in school, when I didn’t finish the huge list of chores given to me, when I did accidental magic or something else they deemed “freaky”. Or when my cousin or uncle were mad. I was made to cook every meal, and when I burnt something, my aunt would either pour the food over my hands or arms, or hold a body part to the burner.” She was staring off into space, a blank look in her eyes as she remembered. “When I was 9, my uncle lost his job. He came home in a rage, and found me while I was cooking. He grabbed a knife and-” She paused, hugged her arms around herself, and placed a hand over the scar on her shoulder. “He pulled off my shirt and carved the word Freak into my shoulder.” She finished in a whisper fingers dancing over the place the scar would be without the glamor. She shuddered at the memory. The men had to fight their instincts to pull her into a hug, knowing she would most likely attack them out of instinct. 

“After my first Hogwarts letter, it slowly started getting worse. I was given a real bedroom, because they feared what would happen to them because the ‘Freaks’” she used air quotes, “knew where I slept. But they still treated me the same, except that the beatings got more often. After third year, though…” she trailed off for a moment. “I accidentally blew up my uncle’s sister when she was badmouthing my parents. I ran away, but Dumbledore made me go back after that school year. Uncle Vernon started getting even worse. I was passed out for hours after each beating, and the work got worse. I was scared they were actually going to kill me, so I started to use the days they kicked me out of the house to take martial arts lessons. It was several days a week, so I started going to the trainor’s in the town. He was really kind, and figured out what was happening early on. I made him promise not to tell, because I was convinced it would make everything worse.

“He did promise, but he started feeding me, and giving me medical supplies for the things my magic couldn’t heal. I probably would have died that summer if not for him.” She gave a small, sad smile. “Anyway, every summer, I would go take lessons from him. He eventually told me that he was actually part of a… coven, if you will, of muggleborns who had given up trying to make it in the magical world. He introduced me to them, and they sort of adopted me into their group. They helped me hone my magic as well, taught me wandless magic as well as muggle forms of fighting.” She fell silent for a bit, then said, “Yeah, so… That’s my story.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair again. She felt drained just talking and remembering it. She knew she wouldn’t be sleeping for a few nights, as she never was able after she talked about her childhood. 

Lucius and Severus were enraged. They were mentally promising retribution in their minds against the filthy Muggles who had dared hurt their amazing mate. Draco was angry as well, but his eyes were filled with tears. How had she, after all that had happened, stayed so kind and sweet? Most people would be bitter and full of hate and anger. But she was kind, and caring and almost always had a smile on her face. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Draco said after he came out of his shock. He slipped off his chair and came around the table, slipping his arms around her shoulders. She tensed and jerked a tiny bit, but gradually relaxed and hugged him back, burying her head in his shoulder. The other 2 smiled in relief that she was letting him comfort her, even though they were wishing it was them hugging her. 

She buried her face in his shoulder and they stayed in that position for a few minutes, until Azalea pulled back with a soft smile, until she saw Draco’s face. He had tears running down his face. “What’s wrong, Dray? Are you hurt?” She said worriedly. Everyone looked at her surprised. 

“No, Mum.” Draco said as he wiped his eyes. “I’m crying because of what those horrible people did to you!” 

Azalea stared at him, stunned. “You are?” She asked, surprised. 

“Yeah,” Draco cocked his head at her. “Why are you so surprised? It was horrible, and any other person would probably be hateful and bitter and mean, and instead, you’re kind and sweet and full of love and acceptance. I mean, you accepted 3 people you used to consider enemies as your family right away.” 

She blushed at the compliment, then shrugged. “I don’t know about all that. I have plenty of anger, and I hate them for what they did to me. But I just turn it to things that can help, instead of letting it destroy me from the inside. I wouldn’t call myself kind and sweet, but it’s nice of you to say,” she smiled.

“I’m going to kill them,” Lucius said, voice low and dangerous. “I can’t believe they would do that to a child. How dare they!?” His features started looking birdlike. 

“We can’t kill the Muggles, Luc. But we can put them in jail, and make sure they stay there,” Severus said, forcing his creature to let his more logical side take over. He was itching to bathe the streets with the blood of those filthy muggles and relish in their screams, but he knew that it would just get them in trouble. 

“What?” Azalea said, eyes going wide. 

“Well, we can’t just let them get away with hurting you!” Draco said. 

“I- I know, but-” she ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t know if I want the whole Wizarding world to know about this.” 

“But these people need to be put away,” Lucius said, joining Draco in front of her. 

It took a while, but finally they were able to convince her. She promised to talk about it with Lord Greengrass the next day. After that, they changed the subject, much to Azalea's relief. 

They spent the rest of the day together outside, with Azalea expertly avoiding the previous subject. After dinner, which they ate on the patio overlooking the gardens, they retired to the sitting room, where they all just read quietly, until they went to bed. It had been a good day, if a little bit emotional. 


End file.
